Once Upon a Time and Very Long Ago (1)
by Whip-Owl
Summary: Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan, all used to rule the lake territory. But that was once upon a time and very long ago. Now the two legs and the clans are gone. Starclan has chosen 4 cats to make new clans. But they each have quests they must go on before becoming the new leaders.
1. Chapter 1

Starclan Meeting

(I say where all the cats I made up are from. So if you don't know where a cats from and I don't say, look in one of the books. It should be there. Except Ashstar was Ashfoot. And Dovestar was Dovewing.)

Firestar sat on a rock slightly above the other cats. Normally they would've complained he was acting all powerful, but since he had called the meeting he could. He looked around. "Thank you all. I'm glad so many of you could come." He greeted.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Blackstar said sarcastically.

"The world is what's at stake here." Firestar replied.

Jayfeather sighed loudly. "Send in the warriors, Firestar's talking in riddles again."

Jayfeather could be annoying at times. "Hey, warrior right here." Lionblaze said to his brother.

"And here." Whispervoice, Windclan cat and last of the clan cats to die, whispered.

"And everywhere. Can we just get to the point of this meeting?" Owlclaw snapped.

Firestar nodded. "As you've all noticed Starclan is in trouble. The clans are only remembered through legends." It was true. Everyone here was starting to fade into nothing. "I think we need to recreate the clans."

There were a lot of gasps and murmurs at that. "How will we do that?" Graymist asked.

"The clans may be gone, but cats aren't. I suggest each clan pick a cat alive now to be the leader of a new clan. We've been watching them." This was true too. Without any clans to watch Starclan had just been watching any cat they felt like. "Thunderclan has decided on a cat named Storm."

Blackstar tipped his head back in thought. "Fallen." He said. The other Shadowclan cats nodded in agreement. It was an obvious choice.

"I think we should choose Moon." Whispervoice suggested.

There were even more gasps at that. "You can't pick! You were never leader!" Ashstar hissed.

"I agree with Whispervoice." Onestar said. His voice had an amazing amount of calm in it.

"Me too." Emberfoot agreed. Ashstar sighed, but as he had no better choice of his own he sat back down.

There was silence for a while. "And Riverclan choses?" Firstar wanted to know.

"We're not sure." Mistystar admitted.

"Well you have to make a choice." Dovestar said.

Mistystar nodded. "I know, just . . . give us a little more time. This is a very important decision, we can't make it too fast."

Firestar had to admit she was right. "Very well. We'll meet again when you've decided." So Starclan left the meeting.


	2. Run For It

Run For It

Storm leaned against a tree and started panting. He had been running for a long time. He heard the foxes behind him. _Seems like I'm not done yet. _He forced himself back up and started running again. He needed to find a place to hide, but where? Soon the question was answered for him. He was running one second, the next second the ground had disappeared beneath him and he was falling.

He hit some bushes below. Storm listened. The foxes might still find him, but there was some sort of cave ahead. He slipped in, which was hard with all the plants blocking the entrance. There was a smaller cavern inside here. He went in there. He waited for a while. Nothing was happening. He decided he must have lost the foxes.

Storm started walking out. Then his paw hit something. He looked down. "GAA!" he screamed. He'd hit a cat skeleton. He ran out as fast as possible, which was a mistake. He tripped over one of the bushes and hit the ground. The world went black.

(I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer than this one. By the way, the place he found was Thunderclan's old camp.)


	3. Attack of the Rouge Group

Attack of the Rouge Group

(Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.)

Lighting walked into one of the old two leg buildings. This one was more isolated than most. It was also near a lake she usually got her fish from. Right now though, it was raining, so she was here to stay dry.

A familiar scent entered her nose. Then she heard a creaking. Lighting had just enough time to prepare herself before an orange cat came and attacked.

He pounced on her back and bit into her ear, trying to jerk her head up. She slumped to the floor and he fell right with her. Then she rolled over and tried to pin him under her. He kicked her off. She went flying toward the wall, landed on her feet at the last minute and tried to run.

She wasn't getting away that fast though. Two more cats appeared. They attacked her, one on each end. She relaxed and hit the ground so they'd hit each other. One of them fell. The other however grabbed her by the ear and jerked her head up. Lighting screamed. The orange cat came over to her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kill her Flame." The cat holding her hissed.

'Flame' swallowed nervously. Then he came in for the kill. "Wait!" Everyone turned.

"Death." The cat holding her said. She let go of Lighting and bowed her head. So did the other two cats here.

Death scowled. He circled around Lighting. "She was a good fighter. She should join us."

The cat who'd been holding her sneered. "She won't join us. Will you?"

"Oh she will. Or we kill her. So, you in?" Death asked.

Lighting glared at him, but she knew she wasn't being very intimidating. "Fine." She hissed.

Death nodded, his face showed he knew she didn't have a choice but was pleased she'd accepted none the less. "Good. Come." He walked off. Lighting followed him.

(Review please.)


	4. Smart Cat

Smart Cat

Fallen climbed on the roof. He entered the old two-leg place; it was too dark to see so he sniffed. There were two cats here already. He sighed softly. No one but him had figured how to make it bright in here. He flipped the switch on the wall and the lights came on.

"Fallen!" Fang called. "You're here."

Fallen gave a small smile. Fang was one of his most loyal followers. "Yes, and I see Ice is too." Ice, the other cat in the room, nodded.

Fallen jumped onto a couch. "Now all we have to do is wait for the others." So they sat down and waited.

The rest of the cats came. Each with some food. This group wasn't an official group, but they took care of each other when it was needed, and when they met everyone brought some prey. "Alright, is everyone here?" Fallen asked.

"Yes!" they all answered.

"Good. Now, before I begin, does anyone have any announcements?"

"I think there are some foxes at the lake near here." Ice informed them.

Fallen nodded. "Right. Hear that? Say away from the lake for now. Anything else?" No one had any other input. "Okay. Unfortunately I have some bad news." There were whispers instantly. He raised his voice a little to talk over them. "The rouge group has gotten much worse! I think we should fight them."

One of the cats shook his head. "Can't be done."

"Of course it can." Fallen said. "It's just no one's tried before."

"When are we doing this?" Fang asked.

Fallen thought a little. "Next meeting day." Which was a moon from then. "It gives us all time to prepare and they know when we meet. It'll be the last thing they'll expect."

The cats nodded and talked amoungst themselves. Everyone stayed for a while. When all the prey was gone and all the talking done the cats left. "See you for the fight." Fang called.

Fallen smiled. He pushed the switch and the light turned off.


	5. Siblings

Siblings

(Review said, I need longer chapters. So I've lengthened this one.)

Moon poked her head out of the straw. Rays of light were starting to come through the holes in the roof. This used be an old two leg place, but it was kind of weird it was in the middle of nowhere. She got up and stretched. That's when she noticed something odd. She was alone. She had three siblings, the odds of being alone were . . . impossible.

"Black! Midnight! Eclipse!" she called.

Then she got dragged under the straw. She gave a scream and turned to face her attacker. It was Black. "Ha ha! Got you!" he laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Moon gave a narrowed eye look, then pounced on him. They wrestled with each other for a little.

"Look out." Eclipse came over and pushed them to the side.

Moon looked up. She and Black had been about to go over the ledge. The drop wasn't enough to kill them, but it would've done some major damage. She panted. "Thanks Eclipse."

Midnight jumped in through one of the openings in the wall. A window, Moon thought it was called. "Hi guys. Prey." She tossed them a rabbit.

Moon looked at Midnight, feeling impressed. Since Moon was the oldest sibling she did most of the hunting. Moon was also the only one not with a black pelt, she was white in fact. "Nice catch."

Midnight shrugged. "We have more time for fun this way." No surprise there. They were getting old for playing, but who cared? They all still did. As soon as they were finished eating Midnight suggested the 'fun' for the day. "Let's play clans! I'll be from Thunderclan."

"You're _always _from Thunderclan." Black complained.

"I'm best at it." Midnight stated. Moon rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Black looked put out. But he recovered quickly. "Then I'll be from Riverclan! And I'll hold a meeting." Black shouted jumping up higher than the others. "All cats here. Now."

"That's not what they say." Midnight objected.

"Really? What do they say then?" Black asked.

Midnight stopped and it looked like she was really thinking hard about it. _It's just a game. _Moon thought. "I'm not sure, but I know that's not it." Midnight said.

"You're not the clan expert Midnight." Moon pointed out as gently as possible.

Apparently it wasn't gentle enough. Midnight spun around. "And I suppose you know more!" She hissed.

"Well, I have lived longer. . ."

"That doesn't make a difference! I have someone to tell me about the clans! He knows everything!"

"Uh guys, can we just play the game. I'll be Winclan." Eclipse said, trying to get them away from the argument. Moon smiled, none of them liked being Windclan. It was so like Eclipse to make the offer.

Midnight took a few deep breathes. "Alright let's play."


	6. Star Clan Meeting 2

Starclan Meeting 2

(Alright everyone, I get it. The chapters need to be longer. For the four live cats, I'll start combining their chapters or something. That'll lengethen them.)

The cats of Starclan all came back to where they met. Thunderclan arrived first. Hollyleaf was walking between her brothers. Until she saw someone up ahead. Then she slipped behind them and ducked a little. The someone up ahead was Ashfur. He glanced a little in their direction, then turned away quickly. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. The Hollyleaf and Ashfur . . . situation, was better than it once was. But both of them preferred to avoid each other as much as possible.

The rest of the clans arrived, though it was clear they didn't really want to. There hadn't been two meetings in such a short time for the longest time.

Mistystar jumped onto the high rock this time.

"So why are we here this time?" Bluestar asked.

"Riverclan has made their choice." Mistystar replied.

There was a short silence. "And? Who is it?" Pinenose wanted to know.

Mistystar closed her eyes and took a breath. She looked a little like she preparing for a cat to attack her. "Lighting."

"What?!" Ashstar hissed. "You can't pick her, she's just joined the awful group of rouges!"

"Not all of them are awful." Thornpelt, a Thunderclan cat, argued.

"And Riverclan can pick who they like." Whispervoice whispered. Starclan broke into an argument, and the argued for a good long while too.

"QUIET!" Bluestar finally hissed. Everyone shut their mouths and turned to her. "Riverclan has decided. You don't have to like their decision, they've still made it." Everyone reluctantly stopped and agreed to this.

"Fine." Ashstar grumbled. "Keep your nasty cat."

So the meeting broke up.


	7. Highest

Highest

Fallen crouched close to the ground on an old thunderpath. There was a mouse up ahead. He launched out and killed it. Then he started back toward his home.

He stopped when he saw a black cat with green eyes. This wasn't strange, except it looked like her tongue had gotten stuck to the ice. It was the middle of Greenleaf. There couldn't be any ice. When he took a closer look he realized it was stranger than that. The black cat was transparent! He had heard stories of transparent cats, with starry pelts because they came from the stars. But this cat didn't have a starry pelt, she was just transparent. There were other transparent cats there too. Again, not starry. They seemed to be laughing at the black cat, but not in a mean way. And she was smiling too. Then a brown striped cat said something. Fallen couldn't hear any sound though, despite being very close. The black cat's face darkened, and then the transparent cats disappeared altogether.

_Okay. That was really strange. _Fallen thought. He was a little nervous now. They hadn't seen him, and he hadn't heard them. He didn't really want to find out what the deal was with that.

He ran the rest of the way to his home. It was what used to be a small two leg home. It was out of the way of most cats. At first it had been unnerving to live here. But he'd gotten used to it. And he didn't want to live to close to other cats. The rouge group would love to kill him if they got the chance. Out here they wouldn't find him.

He ate his mouse.

The two leg place creaked. This didn't worry him much. He was used to it making strange noises. But this time it was much more dangerous. And he didn't realize it until too late. Once it was too late Fallen looked up. A wooden piece holding the roof up fell. He tried to jump out of the way. The wood hit his back though. There was a loud snap! And then he blacked out.

* * *

It had stopped raining. Death had ordered the rouge group out. Lighting walked forward. She was trying very hard to ignore Titanium breathing down her neck. But that was not easy. "You better not be thinking of running away." Titanium hissed softly.

"I'm not." Lighting muttered. Though she would love to run away. This rouge group was full of nothing but evil heartless murders.

Titanium continued as if she hadn't said anything. "You better not betray us either. Death might think you're a good fighter and we have to keep you around, but I'm the highest. Do you know what that means?" she continued without giving Lighting a chance to answer. "It means when Death dies I take over. So don't try to pull anything on me."

Lighting tried really hard not to let on how pissed she was. Titanium was really pushing it though. "Hey. Leave her alone." Came a much nicer sounding voice. Titanium and Lighting looked behind them. There was a small black cat with blue eyes watching them. The black cat shrunk back a little at the stares they were giving her.

Titanium snorted. "Oh Wings. Finding a new friend you can double cross? Like Trap."

'Wings' looked hurt. "I never double crossed her. She attacked me first. I was just trying to live."

Titanium rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

Then they stopped walking. They were a clearing in a dark forest. "We rest here for the night!" Death called out to the cats. Everyone one spread out, looking for something they could use as a nest.

"There. Now why don't you go bother your presiose Death instead?" Lighting suggested. Titanium hissed but left them. Then Lighting wandered off to find some moss for a nest of her own.

It wasn't easy, but she did manage to find some moss. She started picking it. Then she heard a scream. She looked out through the forest but didn't see anyone. They must not have done anymore screaming either, because she didn't hear anything else. What was that about? She wondered. But she knew she couldn't investigate. If she disappeared Titanium would have her pelt.

So Lighting took the moss back to the clearing and started making her nest. Once she finished she lay in it. Before she could fall to sleep however, Wings came up to her. She gave Lighting a mouse. "I-I thought you might be hungry."

Lighting took the mouse. "Thanks." She grunted. She ate it.

Wings was still standing there, staring at her. "I know what you think. I'm not like the others you know."

Lighting sighed. "Look, what do you want from me?"

"I want to be you friend." Wings replied softly.

Lighting sighed again. She was tired, she wasn't in the mood to argue. "A friend? Maybe." She yawned. Then she curled up. She felt wings staring into her for a little longer, then the feeling was gone and Lighting got to sleep.

(My cats black out a lot don't they? Anyway, I think it's obvious, but in case it's not, what Fallen saw was when Thunderclan went looking for Sol, thinking he killed Ashfur. And Hollyleaf got her tongue stuck on the ice.)


	8. Long Ago

Long Ago

Storm lifted his head, feeling very sore. Then he had a look around and snapped awake. Many things had changed. 1. It was much brighter out than it had been when he was last awake.

2. The place wasn't overgrown with weeds and skeletons.

3. The place was full of live cats!

_This is weird. _Storm thought. He looked around. His eyes widened when he realized a cat was staring at him. A gray cat with blue eyes. Then a striped cat who reminded Storm a little bit of a bumblebee, came running out of a cave. "Jayfeather! Dovewing's having her kits!"

The gray cat who had been staring at Storm turned around and went into the cave behind him. Storm felt a lurch as he realized the cave 'Jayfeather' had just gone into was the one he'd seen the body. He came out with some plants and ran into the cave the bumblebee cat had just come from.

Storm walked toward that cave. The bumblebee cat and a white cat with gray stripes came too. Jayfeather stopped them at the entrance though. For a while they waited out there. Then Jayfeather came back out.

"Well?" the bumblebee cat asked.

"She's had two kits. A she and a tom." Jayfeather informed him.

"But is Dovewing alright?" the white cat with gray stripes asked.

"She's fine Ivypool." 'Ivypool' looked a bit more relaxed after he said that, and she wandered off.

Storm was about to leave too, when Jayfeather came up to him. "Come with me." He walked to the entrance and waited expectantly. There was something strange about him, but Storm couldn't place what.

Storm sighed and followed. They walked through the forest. It was pretty familiar to Storm, having lived here before. But it was different than his time. It looked less . . . over grown. Once they were a good ways away from the clearing Jayfeather stopped walking and started talking. "You don't belong here." He said.

"I know that." Storm replied.

Jayfeather sighed impatiently. "Well how did you _get _here?"

Storm shrugged helplessly. "I wish I knew. I hit my head, got knocked out, and the next thing I know I'm here."

"Oh that's just wonderful." Jayfeather huffed.

A new thought struck Storm. And it wasn't one he liked. "Am I stuck here?" he asked.

"I doubt it. You just have to complete the task you came here to do. So the question is, what did you come here to do?" Storm shrugged again. "And would you stop that! I'm blind, it's mildly inconveniencing."

Storm blinked. _Jayfeather's blind? _He supposed it made sense. He'd thought there was something odd about Jayfeather, but that was definitely not on his list of what it was. "Sorry." He muttered.

Jayfeather shook his head. "Let's just go back to camp." Jayfeather started walking back and Storm followed him. "What's your name by the way?" he asked.

"Storm."

"Well, you'll need a warrior name now. I'll call you Stormstep now."

Storm nodded. "Right."

* * *

Moon woke up, feeling as if she could have used some more sleep. She always felt like she could've used more sleep. This time Eclipse was there. Midnight a Black weren't. Relax. Moon told herself. They're just trying to pull something like yesterday.

She took a few breathes and calmed down. But no one pulled her under and no one came in with prey. She looked out the window, Black and Midnight weren't anywhere in sight. She looked back at Eclipse. "Did you know they were planning to do this?" she asked.

Eclipse shook his head. "Moon . . . I'm a little worried about them."

Moon nodded. "Me too."

"Not just about disappearing. Midnight has been acting weird lately. And she's so obsessed with the clans lately."

Moon shuffled her feet. Eclipse had a point, but she didn't want to admit it. "I'm sure she's just having a phase." Eclipse looked skeptical, but didn't press her.

A short while later there was a snuffling outside by the door. Moon looked out one of the windows. She felt like her heart would fall out of her mouth. There were two foxes trying to get in.

She backed away and looked behind her. Eclipse was giving her a questioning look. It was amazing how well he could get his point across without talking. "Foxes." Moon breathed. Eclipse's face changed into one of horror. She knew he was thinking the same thing as her. If Midnight and Black were out there with the foxes they could be in big trouble.

"We have to get rid of them." Moon whispered.

"How?"

Moon thought. They couldn't do a straight out fight. The foxes would win. But Moon and Eclipse were higher up. Maybe they could use that to their advantage somehow.

Moon looked around. There was a heavy piece of wood nearby. She walked over to it. The four of them had never liked it being here, but it was so heavy it wasn't easy trying to get it out. "Eclipse, I need your help. We're going to dump this on the foxes." Eclipse looked a little skeptical, but he walked over and helped her push.

It had been leaning over. They shoved it until it fell off its spot on the wall. The wood fell toward the window, but it still broke some of the wall off as it fell. The cats ran over and peered out. It had hit one of the foxes. The other one was taking off.

"Yeah! And don't you come back!" she shouted towards it. Eclipse gave an amused smile.

At that moment Midnight and Black climbed a tree near their home. They went out onto a branch and hopped in the window. That was the easiest way to get to their home.

"Hi guys. Did you kill the fox out there?" Midnight asked.

Moon spun around feeling both relieved and a little upset. "What were you doing going out into the forest? We were afraid the foxes had gotten you!"

Midnight grinned evilly. "Now you know those foxes would be no match for us."

"We were hunting!" Black said brightly. "I caught a mouse."

Moon's eyes widened. First Midnight, now Black. Well, well. My littermates are growing up. "Nice catch." She praised. So they all sat down and ate what Midnight and Black had caught.

"Are we going to play clans again?" Black asked.

Moon smiled. "Sure." She turned to Midnight. "I take it you'll be Thunderclan again?"

Midnight shook her head. "Nope. I want to be Bloodclan."

Moon looked confused. "I've never heard of Bloodclan."

Midnight shrugged. "Well . . . the other clans didn't really accept them as one of the clans. But they were the best fighters. And the biggest clan."

Moon still felt rather puzzled. She'd never heard of Bloodclan, at least she didn't think she had. She raked her brains for any mention of it.

"Great!" Black interrupted her train of thought. "That means I can be Thunderclan. And none of us has to be Windclan."

(There, long chapter.)


	9. Fallen's Fallen

Fallen's Fallen

(I know the leader of Bloodclan is Scourge. The reason I'm saying this will make sense later in the chapter.)

Fallen woke up. He groaned and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Then he remembered what had happened, the beam had fallen on him. He quickly tried to figure out if any damage had been done. He didn't feel any pain, but he didn't feel anything at all in his hind legs. For that matter, he didn't feel anything in a small part of his back and tail either. He tried to get up but his hind legs wouldn't move. Feeling afraid now, he rose shakily onto his front paws and turned around. He let out a sigh of relief to see his legs were still there. They just weren't moving. _Which is only marginally better._

He could no longer stay upright on his front paws alone, so he fell back down. This was clearly a huge problem. If he didn't have his hind legs, he couldn't hunt. And he didn't even know what the problem was or how to go about solving it.

_Maybe one of the rooftop cats know. _The rooftop cats were what he called his group in general. They were a fairly large group, odds were one of them knew what to do. The problem was, he lived alone. It was a long trip to find another cat, and he couldn't use his hind legs.

He didn't have a better plan though. With a sigh, Fallen dragged himself towards the exit. By the time he reached it he realized how impossible his mission was. He already could barely hold himself up and there was still a long way to go. _I'm doomed. _He thought miserably.

Fallen's legs gave out again and he hit the ground. He allowed himself to fall asleep. He was doomed either way.

* * *

Moon peered over at Midnight and Black. It was very early in the morning but they were still awake. Moon couldn't pick out every word they were saying, but they were saying something about meeting a friend.

Then the two got up and clambered out the window onto the tree branch. _Hmm, I wonder who this friend is. And why they don't talk about him._ She doubted that was a good sign, so she got up and quietly followed them to the window. They clambered down the tree. Midnight looked up. Moon ducked. Had they seen her? They didn't come back or call up to her, so she assumed they hadn't.

She tentatively looked up again. Midnight and Black were gone. She could still follow their scent though.

Moon clambered down the tree and followed their scent. They were heading into a dense forest, which Moon found odd. She always stayed near their home or by the lake. _Well, there's nothing normal about this anyway._

She followed their scent through the forest until they came into view. There was a third cat too. She couldn't see that one very well. She strained her ears to figure out what they were saying.

"Hello Bloodstar." Midnight said. She sounded so eager to see the third cat, who must be Bloodstar.

"Hello Midnight." Bloodstar came over to her siblings. "I see you brought Black again."

"Hiya!" Black greeted brightly.

Moon didn't trust this Bloodstar though. It was kind of strange, the cat was definitely there, but she could see the trees behind them. She took a silent breath and started to back away slowly.

CRACK!

Moon gasped as she stepped on a stick. All three cats turned towards her, though they didn't see her yet. They all glared in her direction, their faces speaking of evil.

Moon spun around and ran so fast her feet were practically flying off the ground. "Get that cat!" Bloodstar yowled.

She heard Midnight and Black take off after her. She knew if they knew she was Moon they wouldn't hurt her. But Bloodstar probably would. She was nearly back.

That was when she heard a hissing. There was a snake! "Aiee!" she screamed. Moon tried jumping over the snake. But it launched out and bit her. She landed, staggered a little to the side, and fell over.

Moon got up and realized something was wrong. She was in a different place then when she'd fallen. _I'm dreaming. _She told herself. She hoped she'd dreamed the part about being bitten by a snake too.

Then a cat came. A gray one with green eyes. This was no normal cat though. She was so transparent she was almost invisible, and she sparkled.

Moon gasped. "Don't be afraid of me." The cat said softly. "My name is Whispervoice and I am a Starclan warrior." Whispervoice certainly lived up to her name.

"Starclan. . ." Moon raked her brain for the mention of Starclan.

"It is the place cats from the clans go when they die." Whispervoice explained.

"Oh. D-does that mean I died?" Moon asked.

Whispervoice shook her head. "Not yet." Before Moon could ask what not yet meant Whispervoice continued. "Moon, I must warn you, the cat you sister was talking to is from Dark Forest. That's where evil cats go when they die. They must not continue."

Moon nodded. "I won't let them." Then she staggered again. She remembered Whispervoice's 'not yet' comment. _I'm dying._

Whispervoice came over. "Moon, I give you a new life. The life understanding." Moon groaned in the pain. But then she was back where the snake had bit her. She had died, but she was alive again.

"Thank you Whispervoice." She whispered. Then she walked back towards home.

(Fallen's parts will get longer. And Bloodstar will make more sense later.)


	10. Thunderclan

Thunderclan

(Just so we're clear, I call him Storm, but the Thunderclan cats call him Stormstep.)

Jayfeather entered camp. Storm followed him but stopped at the entrance. "Bramblestar!" Jayfeather called.

A brown striped cat came over. "What is it Jayfeather?"

"I found this cat in our territory," Jayfeather flicked his tail to Storm. "His name is Stormstep, and he'd like to join the clan."

Bramblestar looked behind Jayfeather at Storm. Storm's pelt shrunk back, he felt a little awkward. "Hello." He murmured softly.

"Well, well. An orange pelted cat named Stormstep." He said. "Well, I think you can join. But you'll have to learn about clan live. Unless you already know about it?"

Storm thought. He knew a little about the clans, but it was better safe than sorry. He shook his head. "No. Not much."

Bramblestar nodded. "Ivypool!" he called. Ivypool came over. "Could you show this cat, Stormstep, around? He wants to join our clan, but he doesn't know much about it."

Ivypool cocked her head at Storm. "Sure."

A small black cat came running up. "Can I come with?" she asked Ivypool. She added to Storm, "Ivypool's my mentor."

Ivypool let out an amused purr. "Sure Hollypaw. But try not to get side tracked this time."

Hollypaw looked embarrassed. "I won't Ivypool."

So the three of them set out. Ivypool showed him through the forest. She led him out to where he could the lake he lived around. Only that would be in the future. "This view is sogreat here." Hollypaw said with a sigh.

"It sure is." Storm agreed.

"And you can see, sort of, the other three clans here from here. That one," she flicked her tail to another part of the forest, "is Shadowclan. We'll be stopping at their border later. And that one," she pointed to a large open space, that was less open in his time, "is Windclan. We'll see they're border later too. The only one we won't see if Riverclan. They're the ones on the other side of the lake."

"Why won't we see Riverclan?" Storm asked.

Ivypool sighed. "We're not allowed to cross clan borders without permission from that clan."

"Oh." Storm felt stupid.

"Don't worry. I'm learning this stuff too." Hollypaw said.

Storm decided not to mention that he was older than her, and would know this stuff if he'd lived in a clan. "So where to next?" he asked.

"We'll go to the Shadowclan border first. On the way I'll tell you some other rules of the warrior code." Ivypool took them back down into the forest.

She did tell him the other rules of the warrior code. There were so many, and he didn't understand the purpose of all of them. He shook his head, feeling overwhelmed but trying to take it all in. Soon a river came into sight. There was a brown cats sitting there. She splashed her paw into the water and brought something out.

Ivypool noticed her. "Briarlight! What are you doing out here?" She ran over. Storm and Hollypaw followed her.

Briarlight supported herself on her front paws. Something seemed to be wrong with her hind legs. "I was fishing. I was just thinking, I don't need to run to catch fish."

"If Jayfeather or Millie find out you know they'll freak out."

Briarlight looked down miserably. "I just wanted to help the clan."

Ivypool sighed but nodded. "Well, you've got a fish. Hollypaw, why don't you take Briarlight back to camp?"

Storm had a feeling he heard Briarlight mutter, "I can get back to camp myself." But she let Hollypaw guide her.

Ivypool went back to giving Storm his tour.

* * *

"Death! There's a fox!" Lighting awoke to Flame yelling. She sighed, remembering what had happened.

Death snorted. "Just one? We can handle it." Then he got a thoughtful look. "Then again, this forest is not a good place to be. All of you go hunt! Then we're leaving." He stalked off.

Lighting reluctantly got up and went to hunt. She started stalking a mouse. She was so engaged in hunting she didn't notice she was being stalked herself. Then a familiar cat came out and landed on her. It was Titanium. She clawed Lighting's stomach. Lighting rolled over, squashing Titanium under her. Titanium kicked her off. "Still think you're a better fighter than me!" she hissed. _She's right, I'm not as a good a fighter as her. _Lighting realized. Titanium charged at her. Lighting jumped away. She kicked at Titanium's eyes but missed. Titanium meanwhile went under her and knocked her feet out from under her. Titanium slammed onto Lighting and reached for her neck. _I will not be killed by this cat! _Lighting shot her unsheathed claws at Titanium. But before they reached her someone shoved Titanium off. Lighting jumped up and pinned Titanium. She was about to claw her. "Don't do it. You claw her, Death will kill you." Wings said.

_Wings!? _Lighting turned to face Wings. She had to be the one who'd saved her. _Maybe she really does want to be my friend. _Lighting turned back to Titanium. "Now, I'll let you get back up. But you try to attack me, _or _Wings again, I'll kill you. And I don't care what Death does to me afterwards. Understood?"

Titanium glared at her, then slowly nodded. Lighting let her up. Titanium stalked off. "Thanks Wings."

Wings nodded. "Titanium makes me so mad. She's the worst of all the cats! And she's already abusing her power! What's she going to do when she becomes leader?! I could just kill her!"

Lighting blinked. It was amazing Wings, who'd acted so sweet last night at few moments earlier could get so violent so fast. "Wings relax. This group is full of evil cats. You kill her you're no better than them."

"Who cares?!"

Lighting backed up. Had Wings been faking the innocent act the whole time. _But she saved me. _"I care. And I thought we were friends." Wings was still looking furious, but that seemed to strike a chord. "Just take some deep breaths."

Wings did. "I'm sorry Lighting. I didn't mean it. I-I just got so mad. I still want to be friends."

Lighting nodded. She was still a little skeptical though. Then she remembered something. "Oh no! I haven't caught any prey."

Wings lit up. "I know. You can share with me." Wings held up a vole in her teeth.

Lighting finally smiled. "Alright. Thanks." They sat down and ate the vole.


	11. Rat Attack

Rat Attack

(These chapters are getting confusing. I hope they make more sense to people reading them than me writing them.)

"Fallen!" Fallen's eyes snapped open. Ice was standing over him. "Fallen what's happened to your hind legs?"

_Is it that obvious? _Fallen wondered. He turned around. His hind legs were splayed at odd angles. _Yep obvious. _"I don't know. But I can't move them at all. I can't even feel them." He moaned miserably.

Ice's eyes widened in horror. And Fallen suspect, pity. "That's horrible. We have to do something."

"I don't think we can." Fang said. Fallen toward towards him. He hadn't even noticed Fang was here. "I've heard about this. I think you've broken your back. And, backs don't heal. I'm sorry Fallen."

Fallen looked down, completely out of hope. He had thought he was doomed earlier. But when Ice and Fang showed up his hope had returned. He'd thought they would be able to help him. Now his hopes had been crushed a second time. "Then leave me to die."

"What? No!" Ice objected.

"Look, I can't do _anything _without my hind legs. I'm going to die."

"Then we'll catch your food for you." Ice said.

"Are group takes care of each other." Fang added.

"Besides, there's no one to take charge after you." Ice pointed out with a flick of her tail.

Fallen blinked. He supposed what they said was true. "But most cats return the favor of helping. I'll never be able to."

Ice looked at him as if he'd gone crazy. "You were our leader. You've been giving us favors your whole life."

Fallen sighed. He realized they wouldn't let this go so easily. "Fine. But, could you leave for now?"

Ice and Fang looked at each other. Fang shrugged. "Okay. But we're moving closer." Ice said. The two left.

* * *

Death led his rouge group into the abandoned two leg place. "Make camp." He ordered. "We're staying here a while."

The cats shuffled off. Lighting sat down and caught her breath. She and Wings had covered up her bleeding stomach best they could, but it was taking its tole. "I can make your nest." Wings offered.

Lighting didn't want to agree, but she was so tired, she didn't think she could make her own nest. "Alright. Thanks."

Wings nodded eagerly and scampered off. She made Lighting a very nice nest. Lighting curled up in it and fell asleep very quickly.

She awoke to see a pair of glowing eyes in the corner. Without thinking, she screamed. Several of the cats were woken up by the scream. "Ah, is our newest member scared of the dark?" Titanium asked. She got a few laughs from that one.

Lighting ground her teeth. Then the creature with the glowing eyes jumped out. It was a rat. It launched itself at Flame. "Yike!" Flame exclaimed. She swiped his claw over the rat's face and jumped away. More rats were coming.

By now everyone was awake. "Attack!" Death shouted.

Lighting's eyes widened. "We'll die." She objected.

"Maybe you will." Death hissed. "But my _real _warriors won't die. Now fight!"

So all the cats fought with the rats. Lighting pounced on one and slammed its head against the ground. Wings came and joined, clawing the rat's sides. Once it was dead another one came and attacked them. It reopened Lighting's stomach wounds. She gave it some claws marks in the stomach. Wings yanked its tail so it turned around to face her. Lighting used the opportunity to attack its neck. Wings and Lighting fought together the whole battle.

The remaining rats ran into a hole in the wall. Death dragged some wood over and covered the hole with it. He gave them all the glare of death. "Nobody, _ever, _reopen that." Then he went back to his nest. All the other cats followed suit.

Lighting and Wings faced each other, both tired but happy. Or as happy as they could be in this group. "We're a pretty good team." Lighting panted.

Wings smiled. "Yeah, we really are." She started back to her nest. Then she frowned. Her nest had been destroyed by the rats.

Lighting walked up. "Come on. You'll sleep in my nest tonight."

Wings smiled again. They went to Lighting's nest and went to sleep.


	12. Strange Scents

Strange Scents

Storm woke up. For a second he wondered why he was sleeping in a cave with other cats. Then it all came back to him. He was in Thunderclan. He had been for a little while now.

Storm got up and peered out of the cave. Two apprentices, Thornpaw and Rushingpaw, were practicing their battle moves on each other. He gave an amused purr. Then his eyes widened as he saw Thornpaw draw blood. _But, they're not supposed to fight clawed unsheathed when they're in the same clan. Right?_

He wasn't the only one who noticed. "Thornpaw! You're just _practicing. _You two aren't invincible, don't hurt your brother." Cinderheart scolded them.

Thornpaw looked at the ground. "Sorry mom." He muttered.

Rushingpaw licked at his wound. "We should be invincible. Our dad is."

Cinderheart shook her head. "Lionblaze is one of the three. You don't inherit their powers."

Rushingpaw made a 'humph' sound, but dropped the subject.

Then Blossomfall came in. "Bramblestar, there's a rouge scent near our border with Shadowclan." She announced. "I don't recognize it."

Bramblestar didn't look terribly troubled at the news. "They probably didn't know this was Thunderclan. Take Lionblaze and Foxleap out there and you three can remark the border. If it happens again, let me now."

Blossomfall nodded. "Yes Bramblestar."

Bramblestar turned to Squirrelflight. "Could you get a hunting patrol ready?" he asked.

"Sure." Before Squirrelflight left they gazed at each other, looking so completely in love.

_I think I'm going to be sick. _Storm thought.

* * *

Moon, Eclipse, Midnight, and Black sat eating their meal. Moon finished eating and looked up. "Midnight, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." She looked at her brothers, then back at Midnight. "Alone."

"Sure. . ." Midnight clambered out and down the tree.

Moon followed. Once she was at the bottom she said "I know you're seeing a Dark Forest cat."

"Oh, you've seen Bloodstar. Told you I had someone to tell me about the clans."

"Oh yes. Great fellow." Moon replied sarcastically. "Did you know he wanted you and Black to kill me?"

Midnight's eyes widened. "That was you?" Moon nodded coldly. "Well, Bloodstar didn't know you are our sibling. He never would have asked us to go after you if he knew."

"Yes he would! Midnight, Dark Forest is evil. He must be using you."

"Using me! For what? And how do you know anything about Dark Forest?"

"I talked to a warrior from Starclan and-"

"Liar!" Midnight interrupted. "Starclan doesn't talk to cats anymore. Why would they talk to _you_?"

"Why would Dark Forest talk to you?!"

Midnight hissed. "I'll show you to accuse my friend!"

And then she pounced on Moon. For a second Moon was so shocked she did nothing as Midnight raked her claws through her. Then Moon shoved her off. She jumped up and hit Midnight's head against the ground. Midnight kicked Moon's head. Her head snapped up and she staggered back. Midnight jumped on her again and clawed her.

Then someone was shoving her away from Midnight. Moon looked up. "Black?" she asked.

Looking over she could see Eclipse holding Midnight down. "I don't know what this is about," Eclipse said, "but we're kin. We don't fight each other like you're doing." He and Black slowly got off the sisters. Moon and Midnight both staggered up. They both had minor wounds, but Moon noticed her own were worse.

Eclipse and Black looked at each other, apparently deciding things were alright, they went back up the tree and to their home. Moon looked at Midnight. "He's right. I don't want to fight. I'm sorry." She wasn't entirely. She didn't trust Bloodstar. But she knew her sister didn't drop subjects easy. She'd be more likely to do so if her ego was soothed.

Midnight walked up to Moon. "You don't want to fight? Then don't go looking for one." She jumped up onto the tree and climbed up.

Moon stared at the ground and sighed.

(Ga! Sort of short chapter.)


	13. Starclan Meeting 3

Starclan Meeting 3

(This is most likely the last Starclan meeting, and yes, a short chapter. And school's started now, so the chapters might take longer to come up.)

All the clans sat around waiting for Shadowclan. "Why is it the clan who called the meeting is always the last one here?" Yellowfang asked.

Firestar gave a helpless shrug. He turned to Whispervoice. "By the way, nice idea, giving Moon a life early."

Whispervoice looked at the ground sheepishly. "We chose her, we can't afford for her to die."

"When will the new leader's get their lives anyway?" Hollyberry, a Thunderclan warrior, asked.

"Soon." Firestar answered. "We have to make sure they're all prepared. But they're all sort of in the middle of something right now."

"Speaking of, where is Storm, Firestar?" Tallstar asked.

The members of Thunderclan gave each other amused glances. "Let's just say, he's taking a little trip." Bramblestar answered. Tallstar looked up and shook his head.

Then Shadowclan arrived. "We've been waiting for you." Reedstar said.

"So, why are we having this meeting?" Blossomfall asked.

Blackstar took his spot on the rock. "Shadowclan wishes to choose a different cat."

There were many shocked whispers and questions at that. "You can't change now." Firestar objected.

"We have to. Fallen has broken his back."

"What?! That's why you have to switch?!" Briarlight demanded.

Blackstar flinched, at least it looked like he did, it was kind of fast. "Briarlight, I really don't think a cat who can't walk can lead the clan. And he's practically given up on living now anyway."

"Let me deal with that." Briarlight said. "Just keep him as your choice."

The Shadowclan cats looked at each other for a second, having what looked a bit like a silent conversation. Blackstar sighed and looked at the ground. "Very well. We will see what you can do. But if your plan is unsuccessful, know we will pick another cat."

Briarlight nodded. "Oh don't worry. It'll work."


	14. Healing

Healing

Fallen blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He was a little surprised when he saw it was night. But he supposed that made sense. He had been sleeping a lot, and had last done so in the middle of the day. Of course he would wake up when it was night.

Sighing, he hauled himself up on his front paws and turned around. He wasn't about to spend the rest of his live, however short it was, in the doorway of his home. That was when he noticed the cat inside. He could barely see her, but her pelt sparkled like the stars. "Starclan." He breathed.

The cat came out of corner so he could see her better. It was still hard though. "Yes, I am Briarlight."

"Well . . . why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you with that." Briarlight gestured to Fallen's lifeless legs. Despite his plan not to, he felt his hopes rising again.

"You can do that?"

"I'm Starclan. Of course I can. I just have one request."

Fallen's hopes fell. Again. What could a dead cat possibly want of him? "What is it?" he asked. He was aware how extremely tired he sounded.

"Never give up again." Fallen looked up. He was a little shocked, that was the last thing he'd been expecting. "Fallen, you're a leader. The cats need you. So I will heal you."

Briarlight came up and touched noses with him. For a second she shone brightly, and he could see more exactly what she looked like. Then she faded and disappeared altogether. Fallen looked around. Nothing seemed different; it was like she'd never been there.

He was almost afraid of what would happen next, but he'd promised not to give up again. So, slowly he lifted his hind legs. His eyes widened as he stood on all fours again. "It worked." He said to the air.

_I told you it would. _

Fallen gave a little gasp. That hadn't been his thought. He had recognized it as Briarlight's voice. It was possible he was just imagining things. "Thank you Briarlight." He whispered anyway.

_You're welcome._

Fallen had definitely not imagined that. Even if he couldn't see her, Briarlight was not gone.

* * *

Lighting twitched her ears. Flame was watching her, she knew it. She pretended to ignore him. But he walked up to her. "You should hope we don't run into any cats today." He whispered.

Lighting spun around. "Is that a threat?" she hissed. She was careful to say it quietly, in case Death should find out.

"No, it's a statement. The fact is, every new cat has to kill someone before they're fully accepted."

_So that's why you wanted to kill me. _Lighting thought. _Well, it doesn't matter how many cats I kill. I would never be accepted. _What she said, sarcastically, was, "Wonderful. Well, I won't do it."

"Death won't give you-"

Lighting cut him off. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to hunt." She walked away, fighting the urge to storm away. She wouldn't give any of the cats here that satisfaction.

Unfortunately for Lighting, Flame was right. Later that day Death called her and Flame over. The other members came to watch, but kept their distance. "Look down there." He gestured toward the Thunderpath. Lighting looked down. There were two cats down there. She knew what he wanted them to do. "I want you to each kill one. There's one for each of you."

Flame nodded. Lighting bristled. She had said she wouldn't do it. She would keep that promise. "I won't do it."

"What?" Death and Flame asked. Flame just sounded surprised she had made good on her promise. But Death sounded angry.

"I won't kill them, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Titanium bounced on Lighting and pinned her down. She unsheathed her claws and sunk them into Lighting. Lighting was about to fight back when Death said "Oh, is that so? If I remember correctly, you have a sibling. Fog?"

_How did they know that? _She wondered. "Leave him out of this!" Lighting snarled.

"Then attack one of those cats." He gestured at the cats on thunderpath. One of them, the white one, flicked his ear. "And hurry, before they notice us."

Titanium got off and gave Lighting a little push. Flame climbed down the building they were on. Lighting looked at the cats down below. She wouldn't kill them, but she wouldn't refuse to Death's face again either.

She climbed down after Flame. Flame launched himself at the gray cat. "Ice, watch out!" the white one shouted.

The gray one, Ice, spun around and clawed Flame. Lighting came out of her hiding spot and started toward them. The white cat jumped in the way. He hissed and unsheathed his claws. Lighting took a few steps back. "I don't want to fight you." She told him truthfully.

"Ha! All you rouges like to fight. But I won't let you win." He snarled.

Lighting realized there was no way for him to know she was being forced into this. She might not be evil, but she had still become a cat she hated.

There was yowling in the fight next to them. "Ice!" the white cat cried. Flame had Ice pinned and was sinking his claws into her neck. The white cat ran over to help Ice.

Now was definitely a good time to run. But apparently not. As she turned around to run away another gray cat came out and pounced on her. Death jumped out of hiding. "Fallen!" he hissed. "Well, this is good. You'll die, and I hate to see what will happen to your group without you."

"Fallen!" The white cat spun around again. Then he seemed to get confused. "But . . . how. . ."

Death charged and Fallen. Fallen jumped up landed on top of him. "Explain later Fang." Fallen said. They began fighting.

Then Flame went back to fighting Ice, and Lighting, though she didn't want to, fought Fang. In the end no one won. Fallen, Ice and Fang took off. Ice a little slower than the others, considering how bad she was bleeding.

"After them!" Death shouted. Flame jumped after them.

Lighting didn't want to go, but she didn't want to argue either. Wings jumped down. "They've got a head start. We'll never catch them."

Death spun around. "If you weren't my sister's kit, I'd kill you right now! You're completely useless."

Wings shrunk back. Death grinned, clearly pleased he'd gotten his point across. Then he walked back to the two leg place.

"Thanks Wings. I really owe you." Lighting said.

Wings didn't look as pleased as she usually did when Lighting said this. "Thanks Lighting." She sighed.

"What is it?"

"Oh. Nothing." She got up and walked back toward the two leg place. Lighting followed.


	15. Bloodclan

Bloodclan

(I'm just going to clear this up now, as there might be some confusion. Rushingpaw, Hollypaw, and Thornpaw, are Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits.)

Storm stalked a mouse through the forest. He slowly moved closer. The mouse didn't notice. He launched out and landed on it, quickly killing it. _Yes! _It wasn't too hard being a warrior really. It was just like he did in his own time. Only then, he would've of course eaten the mouse. He wouldn't do that here though. He would bring it back so the kits and elders could have it.

There was the sound of leaves rustling nearby. As if something big was moving them. Storm walked over. He smiled. _Speaking of elders. _Two of them were walking through the forest. He tried to remember their names. _Graystripe and . . . Millie. Yes, that's it. _He walked out. "Hi you two."

Graystripe turned around. "Oh hello Stormstep."

Storm smiled. "Hello Graystripe. If I may ask, what are you two doing way out here?"

It was Millie who answered. "We're going to go down by the lake." Storm gave them a questioning look. They might have been warriors at one point. But elders didn't do anything. Would they be able to take care of themselves? Millie seemed to see what he was thinking. "Oh don't worry. We'll be fine."

"Well . . . alright." Storm picked up his mouse and started back. Graystripe and Millie walked on towards the lake.

Later, he looked up to see the sun setting. Graystripe and Millie weren't back yet. It was a little troubling. Then they did come in. "Bramblestar!" Graystripe called. He looked worried, and Storm wasn't the only one who noticed. A lot of cats were coming over.

Bramblestar came out of his den. "What is it?"

"I smelled Bloodclan near the lake."

There were gasps and stares at that comment. Whatever this news meant, it wasn't good. But Storm just felt confused. "Bloodclan?"

"It was an evil group of rouges." Dovewing whispered. "But that was a long time ago and far away."

_Sounds familiar. _Storm thought. "But Graystripe, how is this possible?" Bramblestar objected.

"I thought the Bloodclan leader's been dead since, forever." Rushingpaw added.

Graystripe shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, but I'd recognize that scent anywhere."

"Alright. Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Foxleap, Ivypool, and Stormstep, try and track this scent. Find out where it came from. Graystripe can help you find it."

"But what about my kits?" Dovewing objected. Storm saw her two kits poke their head out of the nursery.

"Alright, Blossomfall, go instead of Dovewing."

"Hey, can I go too? Ivypool's my mentor." Hollypaw asked.

"Me too! Squirrelflight's mine!" Thornpaw added.

Bramblestar shook his head. "No apprentices on this trip." Both of them groaned.

The group left with Graystripe leading them to the lake. "Here." He pointed with his tail. "That's where it is."

Lionblaze came up to sniff it. Blossomfall was a little behind him. She gasped. "That's the scent I smelled near the Shadowclan border!"

Lionblaze looked up. "What?" Blossomfall nodded.

"Well, we better follow it." Squirrelflight said. "And maybe at the next meeting, see if Shadowclan's noticed anything."

Lionblaze sniffed. "This way." He flicked his tail and took the lead. He led them to a hole in the ground. "In there." He said, flicking his tail.

"The tunnels." Ivypool breathed. She sounded afraid. Storm was curious as to what the deal with this tunnel was, but he had already proven his ignorance once today, no need to do it again.

"Well, I for one don't want to go in there at all. Much less at night." Foxleap said.

Squirrelflight nodded. "This patrol wouldn't be enough to face Bloodclan anyway. It took all four clans last time from what I know." Storm's eyes widened. Thunderclan seemed very large. If they all were that size, and they all needed to team up to fight this Bloodclan, it must really be bad. "We'll go back and tell Bramblestar. He'll know what to do."

They went back to camp. "The patrol's back!" Thornpaw called. His siblings, Hollypaw and Rushingpaw, came up.

"So, what did you find out?" Rushingpaw asked.

"Yes, tell us." Bramblestar added, as he came out of his den. Squirrelflight told Bramblestar about the scent leading into the tunnels; Storm still didn't know what was so important about those, and their scent by Shadowclan. Bramblestar looked at the ground and sighed. "We'll have to ask Shadowclan about this at the next truce. And warn the other clans. I don't know how Bloodclan rebuilt itself, but we need to be prepared if they attack."

* * *

Moon went to sleep and woke up in Starclan. She had a feeling she was here to talk to Whispervoice, and she was right. Whispervoice came over to Moon. "Moon, how are you?"

"Alright. . ." Moon sighed. "I'm here about Midnight, aren't I?" Whispervoice nodded sadly. It seemed to Moon she was always sad. "I know you want me to stop her, but she's my sister. I can't fight with her."

"I understand you don't want to hurt your sister. But Bloodstar is a dangerous deceiver. He will bring more hurt to Midnight than you will."

Moon looked down. She knew Whispervoice was right of course. "But . . . I don't know what to do."

Whispervoice touched noses with Moon. "Trust yourself. You will know what to do." Then she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Moon cried out. Whispervoice stopped, and Moon knew she was deciding what to do. In the end, she turned around though. "Why are you talking to me at all?"

Whispervoice didn't come any closer. "The clans are gone Moon, but they can always come back." Moon's eyes widened as she realized what Whispervoice was suggesting. "You will be the leader of one of the clans."

Then Starclan started to fade. "Wait!" Moon cried. "Who are the other leaders!? How many clans are we talking about!?" But it was too late. The dream was over. She shot up out of the straw.

Eclipse looked at her with a concerned look. "I'm fine." She told him. She was starting to feel foolish about her second question now. There were four clans before, not counting Bloodclan; there would be four clans now. But that meant there would be three other leaders and they could be any body. So who were they?

That question slipped out of her mind the next second though. Midnight and Black were gone again.


	16. Runaway

Runaway

Fallen sat next to Ice, making sure she was okay after that fight with the rouges. Fang was still staring at him, as if he didn't believe his own eyes. It was almost funny. He had explained to them about how the Starclan warrior came and healed him, leaving out the part that he could still hear her. Fang had never believed in those old stories, so of course, he was having a hard time taking it in.

Fallen looked down. Ice's breathing was getting back to normal. "I think we can go now." She said. She still sounded really tired.

"Nonsense. You'll stay here." Fallen objected.

Fang tried to argue. "We couldn't just intrude on you-"

"Of course you can. This place is huge."

Fang opened his mouth. "Don't bother arguing Fang. Once Fang's mind is made up there's no changing it." Fallen nodded.

Fang sighed. "Fine." He went up the stairs.

Ice went toward one of the other rooms. Before she went in she turned around. "You know, it's kind of ironic. We wanted to help you, but you ended up being the one to help us."

Fallen smiled. "I'm leader; it's my job to help you." Ice smiled too, then she disappeared into the back room.

_Nice cats. _He heard Briarlight's think. He wondered if she'd ever leave, but she'd healed him, so he wouldn't complain.

"Yes, they are aren't they?" He lay down.

_They'll make good additions to your clan._

Fallen had almost been asleep, but at that comment he shot up. "What?!"

_Oh . . . oops._

Fallen raised an eyebrow, even though he was pretty sure Briarlight couldn't see her. "What is this about my clan? Tell me."

Now it was kind of hard to tell, but he thought he heard Briarlight sigh. _As you know, the four clans are dead. So Starclan decided to find four cats, who can make four new clans._

"And you want me to be one of them."

_Well, Shadowclan picked you, but I must say, you'd make a good clan leader._

Fallen sighed. He wanted to deny, and wanted to refuse. But he didn't. He was already leader, of course he could be a clan one. "Who are the other three?" he asked.

_Oh, well. I don't think I should tell you. . ._

"Who are they?" Fallen asked again, sounding more annoyed.

_Their names are Storm, Lighting, and Moon._

"Fallen, are you alright?" Fallen looked up. Fang was peering down the stairs.

"Fine. Sorry if I woke you up."

Fang shrugged. "I couldn't have slept anyway." Then he went back out of sight.

Fallen wondered what he'd mean by that. Then he remembered how tired he was. Between fighting the rouges, making sure Ice would be okay, and finding out he would be a leader of the next clans, he needed a lot of sleep.

* * *

Lighting looked for Wings but didn't see her. Then again, they were in a large army here, so that wasn't that odd. She climbed up a pole a bit to see the group better. She spotted Flame sitting in a corner looking down. She couldn't really blame him. This was the second time he'd failed to do what his leader had asked. But his leader had asked him to kill, so Lighting had no sympathy. Then she saw Wings. She was sitting up high in the two leg place.

Lighting climbed the rest of the way up the pole, and landed next to her. "Hey." She said.

Wings looked at Lighting, then turned back to the window. "You see those things out there?" she gestured.

Lighting poked her head out the window. "Yeah." She said, wondering where Wings was going with this.

"They're called horses. And I hear two legs used to keep them penned up in this place." She waved her tail back, at the two leg place the group was staying in. "But now they're free." She sighed. "I wish the same was true for us."

"The same can be true." Lighting said.

For the first time in the conversation, Wings broke out of her dream like state. "What?"

"We can run away. Death can't case us forever. The world is a big place."

Wings rolled her eyes. "Well obviously." She joked.

Lighting wasn't in a joking mood though. "Look, you want to get out of here don't you?" she bristled a little.

"Of course I do. And I'll come with you."

Lighting smiled. "We'll leave tomorrow." She started back down.

"Hey Lighting." Wings called. Lighting turned around.

"Thanks."


	17. Apprentices

Apprentices

Storm stretched. It was very early in the morning; the only other cats awake were out on dawn patrol. That was okay with him. Much as he was starting to like the clan, he liked some time to himself.

"Stormstep! Will you train with me?" Hollypaw came running up to him asking.

_Well, show much for time alone. _That was okay too though. He liked the apprentices. "What about Ivypool?"

"She's sleeping."

Thornpaw walked out. "Everyone's sleeping." He pointed out.

"No. Bumblestripe and Berrynose and Stormstep and you and-" Rushingpaw started.

Thornpaw cut him off. "Alright. I suppose _some _cats are awake_._ But come on, it's early. Most cats in their right mind are sleeping."

Rushingpaw sighed. "I suppose."

There was a short silence. "So, you'll train?" Hollypaw asked.

"What? I want to practice too." Thornpaw said.

"Me too." Rushingpaw added.

"Alright. . ." Storm narrowed his eyes. But in a playful way. "Four way fight!" and so he and the apprentices had a practice four way fight. Storm quickly realized why Hollypaw had requested it. She was a bad fighter. Thornpaw was good. Rushingpaw was too, but he seemed a bit more extreme than his siblings. This was a little surprising considering Leafpool was his mentor.

Slowly, the sun rose, and more cats woke up. They watched in amusement as Storm fought with the apprentices. At some point the dawn patrol returned. And Bramblestar walked over. "Alright, I think you four have had enough."

They separated, panting. "That . . . was . . . awesome!" Hollypaw exclaimed.

Dovewing, from the entrance of the nursery, let out an amused purr. "You know, if you wanted to become a better fighter, you could've asked." Ivypool told her.

Hollypaw looked down. "I just didn't want to wake you."

Ivypool shook her head at the sky. "Don't worry about it."

Hollypaw looked confused. Her brothers looked like they wanted to laugh.

"Briarlight!" Everyone turned to Millie, who had been the one to shout it. Then they turned to Briarlight, who was close to the exit of camp. "Where are you going?"

"Fishing."

"Alone?" It was almost Storm's turn to laugh. Millie was an elder, and spent all her time worried about Briarlight.

"I'll be fine." She tried to assure her mom.

"I can go with her for part of the way." Jayfeather offered. "I should get some herbs from the abandoned two leg place anyway."

Millie looked skeptical, and Storm had a feeling he knew why. A blind medicine cat was hardly huge protection. But eventually she nodded. "Alright." She went back into the elders den.

There was another short silence as Jayfeather walked out and Briarlight dragged herself out. Then Bramblestar broke it. "Well . . . we need a hunting patrol."

"I'll go." Toadstep offered.

"Me too." Storm added.

"Rushingpaw and I will go." Leafpool said. There was a flicker of hesitation in Bramblestar's eyes before he nodded.

So they went to hunt and

Ivypool took Hollypaw away to teach her some new fighting moves.

* * *

Moon looked around. _Okay, don't panic. _She told herself. _You know where they went, you can find them. _

She ran to the window and jumped out. Eclipse jumped out after her. "Eclipse!" she was honestly surprised he was coming. And she wasn't sure she wanted him to. "You know, you don't have to come."

"I want to." He stated.

Moon sighed. It couldn't hurt. So she raced down the tree and let him follow. They ran through the forest, this time Moon made sure to stay clear of where she'd seen the snake. They came to the clearing where she'd seen Midnight and Black before. Bloodstar and another transparent cat were there. But Midnight and Black weren't.

"See, I told you she'd show up." Bloodstar sneered. He turned to Eclipse, "You I weren't expecting."

Moon bristled. "Where's Midnight?"

"And Black." Eclipse added, sounding equally as angry.

"We sent them on a quest." Bloodstar replied.

"A particularly long quest." The other cat put in.

Bloodstar nodded. He began to circle Moon and Eclipse. "You see, when we in Dark Forest, and Starclan but we don't talk about them, are forgotten, we start to fade. But if Midnight spreads her memory of us, we'll get more solid. And more powerful." He grinned evilly. "But you're trying to stop her, and we can't have that."

"Oh let's just fight them." The other cat said impatiently.

Bloodstar sighed. "Have it your way Breezepelt."

Then he pounced on Moon. Breezepelt pounced on Eclipse. Moon kicked Bloodstar off and ran toward him. As soon as she was in range Bloodstar swiped an unsheathed claw across her face. Moon lost her balance and staggered. Bloodstar knocked her on her side and dug his claws into her. Moon looked in the direction of Eclipse. He was having just as much trouble with Breezepelt. Moon was on her own. She grabbed Bloodstar's ear and dragged him lower. Then she bit his neck. Bloodstar shrieked and kicked her as hard as he could. She went spinning. Then he pounced on her and slammed her head into a tree. She shoved her claws at his eyes. But considering she was having a hard time seeing, only one of her paws actually hit his eye. The other went into his mouth though, and that was probably better. He stepped back, blood gurgling from his mouth. Moon got up, glowering over him. "You can't beat me." He gurgled. "I'm already dead."

"I don't have to kill you to beat you." Moon hissed. Then she launched herself at him. He jumped to the side and clawed the unhurt side of her. She crashed when she landed. Bloodstar swiped his claw over her neck.

"You get the black one?" she heard Bloodstar ask.

"Yes." Breezepelt responded.

"Good, let's go."

Moon cried. Eclipse was dead, she would be too pretty soon, and Midnight and Black would turn evil. Her last thought before blacking out was that she'd failed everyone. Then she remembered no more.


	18. Death Trap

Death Trap

Fallen's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head up and looked around. He knew he'd heard something, but now the sound was gone. _It could be coming from outside, why don't you look? _Briarlight offered.

Fallen sighed. So she was still here. Well, she was right. Fallen walked over and peered out. There was a silver cat out there, she liked she had glass stuck in her pelt. Fallen thought he heard Briarlight gasp. "What? What is it?" he whispered.

_If I'm not mistaken, that's Trap._

Fallen had no clue who Trap was. "Uh. . ."

_She used to be part of the rouge group, until she got kicked out, and then went crazy._

_Like all the cats in that group aren't crazy. _Fallen thought. Then his eyes widened, Trap had clearly noticed him.

She walked over. "Hello, I'm Patr." She said sweetly. "And . . . I'm a little lost."

_Patr? _For a second Fallen wondered if Briarlight had been wrong. But then he realized it, Patr was almost Trap backwards. "Come in." he stepped aside.

Trap came in. "Thank you."

"I'll go hunt, get you some prey."

Trap shook her head. "Oh no, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

"Well, if you insist." Fallen nodded and went to the entrance, he was considering starting a fight, but he still wasn't positive if this cat was the evil one Briarlight was thinking of. So he had a little test to figure it out. "Hey wait." Fallen turned around. "You're Fallen aren't you? The leader of the loner group."

Fallen nodded. Then he left. Either this was an innocent cat who was lost and recognized him, or it was an evil one who wanted to get into the loner group and betray them. He knew how these things worked. He slipped back into his home the back way. Ice was sitting in that room. He was relieved to see she was still there. "Ice, I need your help." He walked over to her.

Ice instantly was on her feet. "What do I have to do?"

Fallen gestured toward the room Trap was in. "There's a cat in there. I'd like you to fight her. But try not to any serious damage, at least, not yet."

Ice looked confused. "Why?" she asked.

Fallen sighed. This was too complicated to explain. "Just do it. Trust me."

Ice still looked skeptical. "Well . . . okay." She went into the room Trap was in, keeping low and to the shadows. Fallen slipped closer to the entrance to watch.

Ice jumped out of the shadows and landed on Trap. Trap jerked her off and raked her claws through her now exposed stomach. Ice kicked her away. Trap fell back, but she jumped back up and slammed Ice's head into the ground repeatedly. Ice tried to fight back, but Trap was too good. "You should never mess with Death Trap." Trap hissed.

Fallen, having seen enough, jumped out of his hiding spot and shoved Trap, well apparently her name was Death Trap now, to the ground. He sunk his claws into her neck. She grabbed his ear and shook his head vigorously. Then, while he was still trying to react to the room spinning, she sunk her hind legs into his chest, she pushed. Fallen was flung away, and was now short part of an ear and bleeding on the floor. _But I promised I'd never give up again. And I won't! _He jumped back up and landed on Death Trap. She was smaller than him, so she fell. But then she lifted her head and bit his neck. She began shaking it like she'd shook his head. He slammed her head into the ground. She let go.

Fallen jumped off and ran outside. Death Trap snarled and followed him. He dashed through the thunder path, with her not to far behind. Of course, this chase would slow fast, they were both losing blood. He clambered over a fence and waited at the top. Death Trap came to a stop. It was obvious if she tried to climb up he could win. But then she did something Fallen hadn't expected. She picked up a rock and pelted it at his head. He crashed over to the other side. Then the ground disappeared.

"Never mess with Death Trap!" he heard her cry. Then she left.

Fallen got up shakily. He was clearly wounded in many places, and couldn't go back up the way he came. That was probably best anyway. Death Trap must think he was dead, or she wouldn't have left. "Well, Briarlight, what do you think we should do?"

_I'm not sure. Then again this cave seems familiar . . . go right._

Fallen nodded and walked to the right.

* * *

Lighting looked around, it was getting late and most cats were going to sleep. That meant it was a good time to run away. But she couldn't find Wings. She moved to the outskirts of the group. They didn't have much time, _Where is she?! _Then she picked up her scent. It led away from the group and the two leg place. Had Wings tried to leave without her? _No. We're friends. Leaving without me would be pointless._

Lighting followed her scent as it led into the forest. Then she saw her. "Wings! Wings we can-" she called.

Wings turned around, her eyes were round and guilty looking. At first Lighting didn't know why, then she saw it. Flame was lying behind Wings, blood flowing out of him. He was obviously dead. Lighting took a few steps back in horror. "You killed him."

"Lighting, I can explain." Wings tried to say.

But Lighting had had enough. How could she have thought Wings was her friend? All of the cats here were the same. She had lied to Lighting and killed Flame. Then another thought came to her, did Wings want to kill her? Titanium had said she'd tried to kill her old best friend, Trap. Titanium wasn't the most honest of cats, but apparently neither was Wings. _Well, I don't need Wings to run away. _Lighting turned around and ran.

She could hear Wings bounding after her. "Lighting wait! I had to do it! He-"

Lighting spun around and smacked Wings across the face with all her power. Wings went sprawling over the ground. Lighting hissed. "You lied to me. You _are _just like them. And I won't stay with one of them." Then she turned around again and started walking away.

She heard Wings growl behind her. It sounded so wrong coming from her, even now that Lighting knew the truth. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen what would happen next. Wings pounced on her, digging her claws in and reaching towards Lighting's neck. Lighting slammed her into a nearby tree; she repeated the process a few times. Then Wings kicked her, using the tree to push off. Wings ran across and pinned Lighting. Lighting kicked her off. Then she spun around and kicked Wings with her hind legs. Wings fell back and went still. _She can't be dead. _Lighting thought. She walked closer to find out. Wings lashed out shoved Lighting over. Her head hit a rock. Then, while the world was spinning, Wings clawed her neck, blood gushed out.

The last thing Lighting heard was, "I'm sorry Lighting. But I can't let you tell anyone what I've become."

It sounded like she meant it, but Lighting didn't believe it. She tried to move, to keep fighting. She couldn't. She was consumed by the dark.


	19. Attack of Bloodclan

Attack

Storm pounced on a mouse. He heard rustling above and looked up. He sighed, partly out of relief, it was just Toadstep. He didn't know why he was so on edge, but he was. And the last time he'd felt this way, it had been right before the foxes showed up, so he wasn't taking any chances.

He wondered where the others were. Toadstep was up in the tree, but where were Leafpool and Rushingpaw? Then he heard a scream. It was Briarlight. He ran toward it, Toadstep climbed down and ran after him. They came to river. Briarlight was bleeding by it. There two cats there with collars that had teeth, and huge claws. They both turned around and glared at Storm and Toadstep.

"Let me guess, Bloodclan?" Storm asked.

He had been asking Toadstep, but it was one of the Bloodclan cats who answered. "Good guess."

Toadstep glared at the cat who'd answered. "Sol." He hissed.

"None of you clans ever thought I was worthy. But Bloodclan is different. Bloodstar welcomes me." Then Sol launched himself at Toadstep.

Storm tried to stop him but the second Bloodclan cat pinned him. Storm bucked him off. The Bloodclan cat spun him around by the tail. There was a ripping sound. Then he wasn't spinning anymore. He looked down and saw the Bloodclan cat had ripped his tail right off. Storm hissed and bashed the cat's head with his claw. The cat fell back. Storm clawed him some more. Toadstep was doing well now too. Apparently Sol was a really bad fighter. Then Leafpool and Rushingpaw came running up.

Sol looked up in shock. "Let's get out of here Knight!" he shouted to the gray cat Storm had been fighting. The two fled.

"And don't come back!" Toadstep hissed.

Storm looked at Briarlight, she was bleeding pretty badly. _Well of course she is. She can't use her back feet, that makes it kind of hard to fight. _Leafpool came over with cobwebs and some other herbs Storm didn't recognize. She patched Briarlight extremely well. Storm blinked. How did she know this stuff?

"We should probably get back." Storm blurted out.

Leafpool nodded. "Help me carry Briarlight back; she's not even awake yet. It's best it stays that way." Storm helped and they went back towards camp.

They entered camp. "Bramblestar! Briarlight got attacked by Bloodclan." Leafpool called.

Bramblestar ran over. So did Jayfeather. He was holding herbs. "She won't need those." Storm told him. "Leafpool took care of it."

Jayfeather stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, she did." He didn't seem too happy about that.

Leafpool looked at the ground. "It seemed risky waiting until we got back." Jayfeather sighed and nodded.

_Why does Leafpool look ashamed? And why isn't Jayfeather happy? _Storm shook his head. He was missing a lot, but perhaps it was best not to try to figure it out.

Bramblestar had a thoughtful look on his face. "How many warriors were there? How did you get rid of them?"

"Oh there were only two." Toadstep replied.

"Only _two?" _Bramblestar paced. "They would never have planned on attacking your group with just two warriors. Bloodclan was huge the first time. Which means . . . someone told them about Briarlight being on her own." Bramblestar stopped pacing.

Thornpaw gasped. "You think someone here is a traitor?"

Bramblestar sighed. "It's a possibility."

"No one here would ever do that!" Millie shouted from the elders den.

"Look, we don't know anything for certain yet. But I don't think anyone should go out alone anymore." Bramblestar said.

"Not even to make dirt?" Hollypaw asked. "Ew."

Bramblestar rolled his eyes. "No. You can make dirt on your own."

* * *

Moon groaned. She opened her eyes and looked around, though she couldn't see much. One thing was for sure, she wasn't in Starclan. This meant she, hopefully, hadn't died. She seemed to be in someone's den. She moved her head to see better, and found herself looking at a gray cat with gray eyes. They both screamed when they made eye contact, and the gray cat fell back. _Well, at least I can't do that, considering I'm already lying down. _She giggled.

The gray cat got back up, smiling. "I'm sorry I scared."

Moon shrugged. "I think I scared you more." She joked.

The gray cat shook his head, but he was still smiling. "Yeah, I think you did."

Moon wondered if this cat was one of the soon to be leaders like her. She had other things to worry about now though. Like making sure she didn't get killed by Bloodstar, making sure her sister didn't turn evil because of Bloodstar, and making sure Eclipse hadn't died at the paws of Bloodstar.

"I'm Moon by the way." She said.

"I'm Fog."

"Uh, have you seen my brother? He's got a black pelt with green eyes."

"Oh. Him. Look behind you."

Moon got up, a little shakily. Eclipse was sleeping behind her. At least she hoped he was sleeping. He looked worse than she did. "Is he all right?" she asked in dread.

Fog looked worried, which was never a good sign. "I think so. You healed up rather well."

"I'm not in my best condition yet." She pointed out.

"True, but with a little rest, you should be."

_Except I don't have time to rest. I have siblings to save. And I can't let Fog catch me food for me. _But even as she thought it, she grew more and more tired. "Fog, I think I need to go back to sleep. . ."

"Go ahead. I can catch you and your brother some food while you sleep."

Moon wanted to argue, but she knew she didn't have the energy to hunt. So the only thing she said was "His name's Eclipse." Then she curled up. She heard Fog leave the den, then fell asleep.


	20. Seer

Seer

(Wow, Thank you everyone, this is now my most reviewed story, and is pretty close to becoming the most read as well.)

Fallen wondered through the cave. He hadn't gone far when he saw something lying near the wall. It looked like one of those kittypet collars, but with teeth on them. And what looked like dog claws. He moved closer and attempted to touch them, his paw went right through. _Oh great. Am I having one of those creepy flash backs again?_

_What was that about? _Briarlight asked in his head.

"Well," he said under his breathe, it felt strange to break the silence down here, "I'm not so sure myself. But this has happened before. I was walking through the two leg place, and I saw these transparent cats."

There was a pause. _And they didn't see you?_

"Nope. And I couldn't hear them."

_But . . . that doesn't make any se. . . ._

Briarlight trailed off, and Fallen soon realized why. Looking behind him, he saw a transparent cat coming. This was definitely one of the ones that couldn't see him. The cat walked over and put on the collar and claws.

_That's Bloodstar. _Briarlight hissed.

Fallen followed this Bloodstar through the cave. Soon the cave opened up so it was more or less circular. There were other cats waiting for Bloodstar, but of course, no one could see Fallen. _I think I know what you are. _Briarlight told him. _You're a seer._

"A what?" Fallen whispered.

_They can see things from the past. They're very rare. The only one I might've met was Jayfeather, and his was different than yours._

_Just wonderful. _Fallen thought irritably. But he didn't say it out loud. He didn't want Briarlight to hear. Meanwhile, Bloodstar had clambered up onto a rock and was giving some sort of announcement. And he kept getting interrupted. Once again Fallen couldn't hear it though.

Fallen shook his head. "I don't think this was the right way."

_No, it's not. Let's turn around._

Fallen nodded and left the memory he was seeing behind.

* * *

Lighting woke up to find herself in a sunny green forest. She wondered what had happened. _Didn't I die? _She wondered. Then she saw a transparent sparkling cat. Lighting bristled. "Who are you?"

"Don't fear me Lighting. I am Mistystar. A Starclan warrior."

Lighting's jaw dropped. "S-star clan?" she had never believed in the clans. Mistystar nodded. Lighting gulped. "Does that mean . . . I died?"

Mistystar shook her head. "No, I am here to give you a new life. One of nine." Lighting opened her mouth to ask what the heck she was talking about but Mistystar kept going. "But before I talk to you about Wings."

Lighting hissed. "That lying little. . ." she wasn't really sure what would be a good way to finish the sentence.

Mistystar sighed. "Lighting, now that the clans are gone Starclan can watch anyone. I've seen Wings. I don't believe she is evil, or if she is, she doesn't want to be. You helped keep her calm once, you can do it again."

"And why should I do that?! She tried to kill me."

"It is hard to explain." Mistystar answered. As angry as Lighting was right now, she had to admire Mistystar for staying so calm. "But perhaps this will help. I give you your first live. The live of forgiveness."

Lighting shot awake where she'd 'died.' She almost wanted to believe it had all been a dream, but she had new pain going through her. And she had a feeling this pain was emotional. At first she tried to fight it, but that just made it worse. So she let the pain go through her. Then it was over. She'd gotten her first live.

_First. Why am I getting more? _But she had more important things to worry about. She had to talk to Wings, and that was probably best done sooner than later.

She ran off after Wings scent. "Wings! Wings!" she called. Soon Wings came into sight.

She turned around, and Lighting saw her eyes grow wide. "H-how-I thought you were dead." Wings said.

_Yeah, you killed me. _Lighting felt tempted to say, but that would not be a good way to start this conversation. "Yeah, well, it's a long story. But we can talk about that later. Right now, we have more important things to talk about. Like, your anger issues."

"Oh." Wings looked at the ground. "Oh Lighting, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just . . . sometimes I get so mad and . . . well, you saw what happened." She was starting to cry.

But Lighting wasn't going to fall for it that easily. She had gotten the life of forgiveness, but that didn't mean gullible. She looked at Wings darkly. "Why did you kill Flame?"

Wings swallowed hard. "He had found out we were going to run away. He said he'd get Death, and make sure we met _our _deaths."

"Oh." Lighting had to admit, Wings had done them a favor. But killing was still not the greatest option. "But there were ways you could've tried to stop him without killing him."

"You think I don't know that?!" Wings hissed.

Lighting barely stifled a sigh. She forced herself to keep her voice calm. "No, I know you know. But your problem is that you don't _act _on what you know." Wings' eyes cleared. Lighting realized why. She had really summed up Wings problem with that one sentence. "So, that's what we're going to work on."

"You're going to help me? Even after I. . ."

"Tried to kill me?" Lighting finished. "Yeah. It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way." She started walking off.

"Tell me on the way? Where are we going?" Wings asked.

Lighting turned around. "No clue. But we can't stick around waiting for Death to find us." She started off again. There was a silence, then there was the sound of Wings following her.


	21. Meeting

Meeting

Storm gazed out into the forest. Between being away from his own time for so long, and the whole Bloodclan thing, he was out of it. "Hey." Hollypaw mewed.

"Oh, hi Hollypaw." Storm said. Snapping out of his trance like state for a little.

"Are you nervous?" she asked. "You're acting weird, and this will be your first time meeting the other clans."

_Right, add that to my crazy life. _Storm thought. He smiled. "Yes, I'm sure that's what it is."

"Don't feel bad. It's Rushingpaw's first time too. Right Rushingpaw?"

"What?" Rushingpaw seemed as out of it as Storm. "Oh yeah. My first time."

Bramblestar went to the front of the group, and the warriors headed out. Storm gazed around as they crossed over Windclan territory. It didn't look anything like this in his time, and he wanted to remember how it all used to be.

Then they came to a tree going over the water. "Be careful." Jayfeather warned. "It's always slippery."

Storm didn't even know Jayfeather had come up next to him, but it hardly mattered. "Alright. Thanks for the warning."

Jayfeather shrugged indifferently. Storm sighed and jumped up. Jayfeather had been right, it was slippery. He latched his claws in to keep from falling off. Then he carefully crossed. Jayfeather landed behind him.

Then came Leafpool. She was looking for someone, she seemed to find him. She walked over to a Windclan tom. Jayfeather sighed. "Save me." He muttered under his breathe. Storm was feeling confused, but he'd given up on asking.

"So . . . I'm going to mingle now."

Jayfeather shrugged. "Go for it."

So Storm did. He kept getting dark looks from Shadowclan cats though, so he stayed away from them. The other two clans seemed okay. He hadn't had much of a chance to talk before the four leaders took their spots on the tree. Everyone stopped and sat down to listen.

Onestar, leader of Windclan, went first. "Prey is running well in Windclan. We picked up the knowing who this cat was again. It was getting a little frustrating. "But I'm sure it's nothing." Onestar raised his voice to be heard. "It wasn't much. If he ever comes back we can deal with him."

Mistystar went next. "Prey is running well in Riverclan. We have also had some strange scents in our territory, but none of Breezepelt, and they have all been remarked."

Next it was Bramblestar. He came up. "We have some bad news." The clans exchanged glances. "Thunderclan has also had rouge scents in our territory, but one of our elders recognized them as Bloodclan scents."

Even more conversations broke out at that. Storm heard someone ask "How did Bloodclan get all the way here." Storm didn't even bother wondering about that comment.

Bramblestar continued. "And one of our warriors got attacked. All of us know, even if we weren't alive or the Bloodclan fight, how dangerous they are. I suggest we get two warriors to run to the other clans in case they attack. Much like what we did for Dark Forest."

Mistystar nodded. "Bloodclan could very well be what the strange scents on our border were. We will get to warriors to run to the other clans if we get attacked."

Onestar nodded as well. "If Bloodclan is this active again, it wouldn't surprise me if Breezepelt is one of them. And that is why we found his sent again."

"Yes, Sol is now a member." Bramblestar added.

Blackstar had his eyes though. "You know, we have had scents not belonging to Shadowclan. But they are not Bloodclan. They were Thunderclan! I think Bramblestar is making this up to cover his own clan's wrong doing."

Bramblestar bristled. "We have not trespassed anywhere. Perhaps B-"

"If you're going to say Bloodclan is framing you, I don't believe you. That's the worst excuse there is." Blackstar turned back to the cats at the gathering. "Shadowclan will not be a part of this. Now, I believe the meeting is over." He climbed down and left the clearing. The other Shadowclan cats filled after him. One of them glanced over his shoulder and gave the other cats an apologetic look. Then they were gone altogether.

There was an awkward silence. Mistystar was the first to break it. "Riverclan will still have two cats ready."

"Windclan as well." Onestar agreed. Though he seemed more suspicious now. Then the remaining three clans broke apart and went back to their own territories.

As soon as they were back Bramblestar spun around and faced them all angrily. "Shadowclan has scented _our _cats on their territory! I'm afraid this only strengthens my theory that there is a traitor in this clan. Now who is it?!"

The cats looked at each other, both looking nervous and giving each other an 'is this guy kidding' look. Berrynose was the first to speak up. "If one of us is a traitor, do you really think we'd say so?"

Bramblestar looked calmer now. "No, I suppose not. It was worth a try though."

Lionblaze looked at Berrynose. "Who do we know it's not you?"

"What?" Berrynose looked alarmed.

"Never!" Poppyfrost said, siding with Berrynose.

"You know who I think it is?" Berrynose asked. Without waiting for an answer he continued. "I think it was _him." _Berrynose glared at Storm. Storm felt like his stomach had just dropped out of his stomach. "He just got here, and all of a sudden Bloodclan is back."

Storm realized with a sense of dread, for anyone who didn't know his story, Berrynose's theory made a good deal of sense. Storm turned to Bramblestar. "Bramblestar, it wasn't me. I swear."

"I don't think it was him." Jayfeather said. Storm was mildly surprised Jayfeather had done that. But he was very grateful.

Bramblestar looked from Jayfeather, to Storm, to Berrynose; he seemed to be debating with himself. "We don't even know for sure there is a traitor yet. I will believe Stormstep and Jayfeather for now."

* * *

Moon was awoken by a cat nudging her. She turned to see who it was, and broke into a grin. "Eclipse!" she jumped up and licked her brother's face. "You're alright."

Eclipse smiled. "Yes. But . . . where are we?"

"Oh. We got rescued by a cat named Fog after that fight."

Eclipse nodded slowly. He seemed to still be remembering the fight. Then Fog came in. He smiled softly, that was always the way he smiled. Moon had already figured that out. "I see you're awake." He said. He was also very calm whenever he talked. Moon was doing really well at figure this cat out considering they'd only met once.

Eclipse meanwhile nodded in confirmation that they were both awake. "Good." Fog replied. I brought back a rabbit."

So the three cats shared a rabbit. It was a little awkward since both Fog and Eclipse weren't huge talkers. Moon tried to start a conversation a few times and ended up just laughing awkwardly at her own comments. Fog and Eclipse would smile when she laughed, but they never laughed themselves. And Moon wasn't usually a giggle type either. She wondered what was wrong with her.

Then they finished the rabbit. Moon licked her claws clean. She got up and went toward the entrance. "Where are you going?" Fog asked.

"I have to find my other two siblings." Moon answered.

Fog looked at Eclipse who nodded. "Well then I'll come too." Fog said.

"Oh. No, you don't have to do that." Moon tried to convince him.

He walked over to her. "But I want to." He replied.

Moon shook her head. "No. We'll stop by later."

"You're still hurt. Stay a while longer." Fog said.

Moon looked behind Fog. She was doing much better, but Eclipse still looked rather worn out. Moon sighed. "Alright, but only for a little while."


	22. Cave In

Cave In

(I'm so glad people like this story so much.)

Fallen panted. The blood he'd lost in that battle with Death Trap had taken its toll. But he wouldn't give up. He'd promised he wouldn't. Besides, dying alone, unless you counted Briarlight, in a cave seem like the worst case scenario at the moment.

Then he thought he saw light up ahead. Kicking in more energy, he ran toward it. He let out a groan the next second. The light was coming through some cracks, but they were all too small for him to fit through.

_Hey, I think this used to lead to Riverclan. So that's how Bloodclan got around! The tunnels. _Briarlight ranted.

Fallen rolled his eyes. "Oh you're just having a wonderful flash back aren't you? But in case you've forgotten, we're stuck here."

_Okay, don't panic. These caves have a lot of exits we can use._

Fallen took a few deep breathes, then continued through the main tunnel. This soon became a problem though. The cave dropped underwater. "Uh oh, not good." It was impossible to tell how far it would be underwater. But it was also very clear this was the only way he hadn't been yet. And to be totally off topic, it would probably help his wounds.

Fallen took a deep breath, and jumped in. The water carried him much faster than he'd expected. Sometimes he could poke his head out and take breathes, other times he was just shot along. Then he realized there was enough space to get out. Moving to the side with all his strength, his claws reached the cave floor. He crawled out.

Before he had much time to rest though, he saw another thing from the past. Letting out a soft groan, he got up and watched. It was two young cats, still probably training age. They were having some sort of play fight. "Any idea what this is?" he whispered to Briarlight. It was kind of weird to whisper. It's not like anyone would hear him. But nothing was normal about this either way.

_No clue. But that one cat does look a little like Lionblaze, only younger. And I think the other cat might've been in Windclan. . ._

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Wings said behind Lighting, "You did die, but then you were brought back to life from a cat in Starclan, who is going to give you _more _lives, and she didn't bother to explain why?"

Lighting nodded. "That about covers it."

"Why do you think she'd give you more lives?"

Lighting shrugged helplessly. She still wasn't sure why the Starclan cat had given her one live. She hadn't even _believed _in Starclan. Then she stepped on something slippery and lost her footing. She tumbled down the slight hill they were on. "Lighting!" Wing cried. She tried to come after Lighting, and ended up half falling too.

Then, to make things even worse, the ground crumbled and they fell into some sort of cave. Wings got up slowly, rubbing her head. But Lighting was up almost as soon as she was down. They were in a cave with a river. Lighting was pretty sure it was the color of normal water, but in this light it looked black.

Then she saw the other cat. A gray one. She recognized him. "I know you." She and him said it at the same time.

This was Fallen. Fallen bristled. "You're in the rouge group. I should tear you apart."

"Ha! There are 2 of us, and one of you." Wings pointed out.

But Lighting gave her a shove back. "Actually we ran away. And for your information, not all cats there are bad. I got forced into it after they found out I was a good fighter."

Fallen still looked angry, but then his eyes widened and he acted like someone was whispering in his ear. "Seriously?" he whispered.

_Who is he talking to? _Lighting wondered. They were clearly the only three there. Lighting looked Wings, wondering if she knew what was going on. Wings gave her a look that said 'This guy is crazy.'

Fallen must have noticed their expressions. "Oh, I'm talking to the air. Right. Uh . . . there's a good reason. But you wouldn't believe me."

"My life had gotten a lot weirder than is should be today. Try me." Lighting said.

"Well, it goes like this. This Starclan cat, Briarlight, healed me. And now we can't see her, but she still talks to me. And she was just telling me you're going to be a leader of one of the new four clans."

"Oh. So that's why that Starclan cat gave you a life." Wings said.

Fallen raised an eyebrow. "You got a life already?"

Lighting shrugged. "Only because I would've died otherwise." Then she responded to the other part of statement. "You said something about four new clans?"

Fallen nodded. "Briarlight told me about it. Each clan in Starclan picked a cat to lead a new clan. There are four in all. You're one. I'm another."

Lighting felt like the world was going to turn upside down. At the beginning of the day she hadn't even believed in the clans. Now she knew she was going to be leader of a new one. And Fallen, who wouldn't have even trusted her if it weren't for Briarlight, was going to be another. _Oh that's just great. _But she forced herself to remain calm. She smiled. "Great. Know any of the others?"

Fallen shrugged. "Briarlight hasn't told me." After a pause he added, "She only told me about you because I was going to . . . uh . . . attack you." He clearly found this awkward to admit.

But Lighting's best friend had actually killed; Fallen hating her had been no big deal. She shrugged. "I don't take it personally." Fallen let out a sigh of relief.

To be honest, Lighting found the Briarlight thing to be a little creepy. Especially considering Fallen was a male, and Briarlight was most definitely not.

Wings broke her train of thought. "Fallen, do you know how to get out of here?"

"Sort of. But there are apparently a lot of ways out, if we can find them. Come on." He walked off. Lighting and Wings looked at each other, then followed him.


	23. Rushingpaw

Rushingpaw

Storm lay on his bed of moss. He was having a hard time falling asleep though. He wondered what would happen if the Bloodclan attacks continued. Dovewing and Leafpool had been the ones chosen to warn the other clans if they attacked. But they might still blame him, and he couldn't really afford that. He sighed and rolled over. He didn't remember doing it, but he must have fallen asleep.

When he opened his eyes again he was being pulled into a border patrol. They went out and checked the borders. The Bloodclan scent was there again. They quickly remarked it, and made sure there was no Thunderclan scent in Shadowclan.

Storm sighed. They had walked all the way back to Thunderclan before he remembered it. The Bloodclan scent had been in the tunnels. He could follow it and figure out what was really going on here. He turned around and ran to the tunnel entrance. He wondered if anyone would come after him. Well, if they did, they could follow him into the tunnel.

But when he ran in no one followed. It was extremely dark in here, and he had to slow down a lot to avoid slamming into things. But he followed the scent of Bloodclan. For a while, it was slow, dark, and boring going. Then he noticed something bright tucked behind a rock. It looked like someone had been trying to hide it, but in this dark cave with such a bright color, it wasn't hard to notice.

He went over and pulled it out. It was a kitty pet collar. But it had the dog claws on it, like a Bloodclan collar. It _was _a Bloodclan collar. _But, what's it doing here? _That was when he recognized the scent. His eyes widened, and he grabbed the collar and ran back toward Thunderclan. A part of him was shocked, another part felt like this all fit. But it didn't matter what his opinion was. The important thing was that he'd found out who the spy was, and had to get back and warn the clan.

He ran into the entrance. All the cats turned to him. "Where were you Storm?" Bramblestar asked. Storm noticed the suspicion in his voice.

"I found out who the spy is." Storm tossed the collar on the ground. "You can pick up his scent on the collar. It's Rushingpaw."

There were gasps and whispers. Bramblestar came up and smelled the collar. "He's right." He announced. "I'm afraid Rushingpaw is the traitor."

"Never!" Hollypaw hissed. "I know my brother. He would never become a warrior of Bloodclan."

Rushingpaw came in at that very moment. "She's right. I'm not a warrior of Bloodclan. I'm the _leader _of Bloodclan." He was standing with an army of cats behind him, glaring at them all. It was amazing to think this was Rushingpaw at all. Then, as if he'd heard Storm's thought, he added, "Oh and my name's not Rushingpaw. It's Bloodstar. Now warriors, ATTACK!" They didn't need to be told twice.

Moon and Eclipse were exploring Fog's den. It was fairly small, but still bigger than they'd originally thought. That was when Moon heard the voices. She flicked her ears and turned around quietly to see what was going on. Two cats had entered Fog's den. One was a black one, the other gray. The both looked angry, and Moon had a feeling they were evil. It was like the feeling she'd picked up from Bloodstar.

"Where's your sister Fog?" the black one asked.

_Fog has a sister? _Moon wondered. Fog shrugged. He was trying to look unaffected by this, but he was clearly scared of these cats too. "I don't know. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Liar!" hissed the gray cat. "She ran away from our group, and the first place she'd go would be here!"

"Now Titanium, let's be calm." The black cat said.

Fog glared at them. Not a really angry look, but it was the first time he'd shown any emotion aside from calm. "I haven't seen her. Though if all your cats are like her" he waved his tail at Titanium "then I don't blame her for running away."

Now the black cat looked angry too. He launched forward and pinned Fog. "Yes, we are all like that. I'm Death. Now unless you want to meet your own death you should tell me where Lighting is."

That was when Moon jumped out towards them. She pounced on Death. It was clear from his and Titanium's expressions, that they hadn't seen her. That gave her, Fog, and Eclipse and advantage at first as they fought. But that advantage didn't stay with them very long. Death and Titanium where the better fighters. It was taking both her and Eclipse just to deal with Titanium. While Eclipse fought paw to paw with her, Moon jumped on top of her. Titanium hissed. She shoved herself diagonally. This move in such a small space was rather effective. It slammed Eclipse into the wall and flung Moon out of the den.

Moon rolled across the ground. She finally managed to stop herself by digging her claws into the ground. Inside she heard Fog screech. Moon's eyes widened. She started running toward the den. But Eclipse shoved her to the side into some bushes. He shook her head. And it wasn't the head shake that meant 'don't go, it's too dangerous.' It was a sad shake that meant 'it's too late.'

"No. NOO!" Moon screamed. She tried to run back.

Eclipse pulled her back. "I know you're upset. I am too. But we can't go back. They'll try to kill us, and probably succeed."

Moon knew he was probably right. She sighed. "Alright, let's go." They left, carefully.

(So, about Rushingpaw be Bloodstar. Did anyone figure it out? Did I actually give people a surprise? Or was there not enough of him to make a huge difference either way?)


	24. A New Enemy

A New Enemy

Fallen and Lighting went their separate ways after they got out of the tunnels. Fallen had to get his group ready for the fight with the rouges. And Lighting had to put as much distance between herself and the rouge group as possible. Though she and Wings had promised to help in the fight, for which Fallen was grateful.

He walked through the forest and back toward the two leg place. He looked around at the trees uncomfortably. He'd never liked being in such a closed off space. That was why he was relieved when he entered a clearing. That is, until he heard a hiss. He looked toward where it had come from. There were 2 black cats there; they practically blended in with shadows. "Get out!" one of them hissed. "This is our territory."

_Oh no. They can't be. . . _He heard Briarlight think. But he had better things to do than ask Briarlight what she meant. He stood his ground, but kept his voice calm. "If this is your territory, you should find a way to indicate that."

"We are indicating it, by tell you to get out." The other cat replied.

Fallen stood still for a second, wondering if he should just leave and avoid a fight. The first one narrowed her eyes. "You know Black; I don't think he's going to leave."

Black's eyes widened in what seemed like both fear and excitement. "Midnight, you mean we. . ."

Midnight nodded. Then she lunged at Fallen. But by this point Fallen had figured out that's what she would do. He jumped out of the way and landed between Black and Midnight. They both ran towards him. He waited, and then at the last minute, he jumped out of the way. They tried to stop, but ended up smashing into each other. "And don't mess with me again!" Fallen called over his shoulder. Then he left.

He had thought that would be the last he'd see of them. He was wrong. It was a little while later, and he had mostly forgotten about the incident. But then Midnight leapt out of the shadows and onto him. She clawed into his stomach. He let out a yowl, but it was more of surprise then pain. He rolled over and she hopped off him. Fallen got up. Midnight spun around and kicked him in the eyes. While he was temporarily blinded she shoved him to the ground and reopened the neck wound Death Trap had given him. He hissed, though it kind of gurgled, and then kicked her jaw. Her head snapped back. He spun around, knocking her feet out from under her. He came lower to give a more fatal blow. But Midnight launched up and basically hit his head against her own. That wasn't the greatest move since it made them both dizzy, but it seemed to work in her advantage. By the time Fallen could focus again, Midnight was running off.

Fallen panted, feeling a little sick from losing blood in his neck. _Cobwebs will stop the bleeding. _Briarlight said.

Fallen nodded. Cobwebs were one thing that was easy to find. He got some and put it on his neck.

* * *

Lighting and Wings walked for a long time. They were now out of sight of Fallen. Though Lighting would come back to help him fight the rouges, after how horrible they'd been, she couldn't sit and do nothing.

Wings seemed to be getting tired. "Lighting, do you actually have someplace in mind?" she asked.

Lighting nodded. "We're going to my brother Fog. Don't worry; it's not far from here. He'll let us rest. And in any case, we have to warn him about the rouges. No doubt they'll come after him."

Wings didn't say anything, but she was behind Lighting so it was possible she'd nodded.

They soon came upon Fog's den. But something was wrong. She could smell blood. There had been a battle. Lighting's eyes widened. She ran into the den. There was a lot of blood in here. And a body, a familiar one. "No!" she cried. She ran in and pushed her brother over. He was definitely dead. "No." she said much softer. She sat down and pressed her head to his fur.

Wings came in. she walked over to Lighting. "We should go."

Lighting didn't want to leave, but she knew Wings was right. She got up and walked to the entrance. Right before leaving she turned around. "I'll miss you Fog. And I'll make sure you're avenged." Then she and Wings walked out.

Even while sad, Lighting knew it wouldn't be safe here. The rouges could still be nearby. They didn't get far before it started to rain. Lighting sighed and stared at the ground. "I can't believe it's over."

"Over? Over!?" Wings jumped in front of her. "Lighting it is _not _over. I know he was you're brother, and you're going to miss him. But you're still alright. And you're still going to help Fallen, and avenge Fog's death."

Lighting blinked, then gave a wiry smile. "I'm beginning to see why Mistystar wanted me to keep you around."

Wings flicked her tail. She tried, and failed, to look casual. For a second they stayed there in silence. Then thunder rumbled. Lighting looked at the sky. It wasn't raining hard yet, but if there was thunder it obviously would be soon. "We should get out of this weather." She said.

Wings nodded. "Definitely." They walked off again, this time looking for a place that would at least be slightly less wet.


	25. Battle

Battle

The Bloodclan cats and Thunderclan cats broke into a fierce battle. Leafpool and Dovewing had already left to get the other clans. And some Windclan cats seemed to be arriving.

Storm flung off an apprentice he'd been fighting, then looked around to see who needed help the most right now. He soon saw a Bloodclan cat in the medicine den. "Breezepelt." He heard Jayfeather hiss.

_Oh so that's Breezepelt. _Now that he had that cleared up, he figured he better go help. Jayfeather and Briarlight would be no match for Breezepelt.

He ran towards them, but before he could make it, another cat pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. He looked up, it was Knight. "You again."

Knight grinned, it was probably supposed to be creepy, but he didn't seem to have that down. "We have a score to settle."

Storm made a growling sound, then flipped over. Knight jumped out of the way so Storm slammed into the ground. Knight ran over, put a claw on Storm's neck, and got down lower. "You see Stormstep, Bloodclan might not have very nice cats, but they're going to win."

_Oh no they won't. _Storm sunk his fangs into Knights face. Knight reeled back. Storm knew he didn't have much time, he quickly looked toward the medicine den. Squirrelflight had come to protect Jayfeather and Briarlight. Meanwhile Knight had come back. He slammed Storm into one of the many walls in this camp. Storm kicked Knight back clawed at him while he was down. Knight ripped one of his hind legs through Storm's neck. Storm felt shocked. He hadn't seen that coming. Knight jumped up slammed Storm into the ground again. He was going to kill Storm.

That was when someone bit Knight's neck. Knight seemed as surprised as Storm had been. Whoever was holding Knight's neck flung him away. That was when Storm could see who it was. "Blackstar. You came."

Blackstar nodded, then dove back into the battle. Storm figured he better do that too.

Then a thought occurred to him. He didn't see Bramblestar anywhere. And Rushi-Bloodstar, was missing too. _Uh-oh. _Storm knew what he did next was probably foolish, Bramblestar had nine lives, he could handle it. But Storm went running up to the leader's den. Sure enough they were both up there. Bloodstar sneered at Bramblestar. "I'll win you know. I've taken one of your lives, I can take all nine of them if I must."

"Why do it all?" Bramblestar asked.

"Why? Because my dad's one of the _power of three_. He gets to fight cats without ever getting hurt. I'm his kit, and what do I get? Nothing!" Bloodstar launched into the air and attacked Bramblestar. It was crazy, but Bloodstar seemed to have an advantage. Unlike his father, he might get hurt, but he was doing a great job ignoring it. And those huge claw extensions were helping him deal deadly blows. Storm ran in to help. Bramblestar's eyes widened in surprise. Bloodstar, having not seen him yet, kicked Bramblestar's head into the wall. Bramblestar went unconscious. "Now I will take the rest of your lives." He hissed.

"No, you won't." Storm shot back. Bloodstar tensed up. Storm took his moment of surprise to jump on and try to get his paws into Bloodstar's neck. It didn't succeed though. He was having a hard time getting his paws under that spiked collar. And with only his hind paws keeping him on, Bloodstar had an easy time chucking him off. Storm slid across the ground. Bloodstar shot forward towards him. Storm clawed him as he got closer, but he just ignored it. He dug his claws in Storm's shoulders. Storm kicked him with his hind legs, some blood came out and Bloodstar, being apprentice age, was flung back. He hit the ground and didn't move. Storm raised an eyebrow. _I couldn't have defeated him that easily. Could I? _Storm came for a closer. Bloodstar lashed out and jammed his huge claws into Storm's eyes. Storm clawed Bloodstar's face and used the distraction to jump out of range. He tried to open his eyes, but all he could see was blood. Then he saw the blurry form as Bloodstar. He charged in and tried to knock Storm to the ground but Storm was bigger, and it was pretty much impossible. He kicked Bloodstar in the chest. Bloodstar fell. He jumped back up and stuck his claw in to Storm's neck. For the second time today Storm thought he was going to die. Then Bloodstar's grip loosened. About half a second later his grip was gone altogether, and fell to the ground.

This time he was dead for good. But Storm didn't understand how. He hadn't done anything. That's when he smelled the blood. _Of course. _Bloodstar was covered in wounds, and not just from Storm, from Bramblestar too. He'd died of blood lose. Storm grabbed his scruff and took him out. Most of the Bloodclan cats were dead or had run away. When they saw him carrying Bloodstar, they made a run for it too. Storm dropped Bloodstar's body and came running down.

He still could barely see, but Jayfeather was busy enough, Storm didn't need to add to his problems. "Jayfeather!" Storm turned in the direction of the voice. It was Millie. She was standing in front of a dying cat. "Jayfeather help!"

Jayfeather came over. He started applying herbs. Storm still didn't know who it was. He sniffed. It was Blossomfall.

"Is she going to die?" Millie asked.

Jayfeather shook his head. Storm had a feeling Jayfeather didn't know though. Slowly Blossomfall's faded breathing returned to normal. For a while, there a sort of calm spread over the cats. Then Bramblestar yelled. "Squirrelflight!"

The cats went to where he was, the medicine den. Unlike Blossomfall, Squirrelflight was already dead. "No." Storm heard Leafpool whimper.

Bramblestar put his head into Squirrelflight's fur. "I'm sorry."

Briarlight pulled herself over. "She died saving us."

Jayfeather put his tail on Bramblestar. "We will morn. And then you'll pick a new deputy."

Jayfeather slowly pulled away. Bramblestar took Squirrelflight's body to the center of camp. Jayfeather meanwhile shoved Storm. "Come on, it's time for you to go."

"What? But, what about the new deputy?" Storm felt a little dazed.

Jayfeather shook his head. "You came to stop Bloodstar, and you have done that. Now you need to return to your own time." He gave Storm a shove out the entrance.

Storm knew he wasn't back in his time yet. He sighed and walked through the forest. He saw two Shadowclan cats carrying a body back to their clan. After smelling, he realized Blackstar was the body.

Storm swallowed and kept walking. He couldn't try to blink the blood out of his eyes because that would probably just make it worse. And it was because he could barely see that he tripped. He fell down a slope and blacked out at the bottom.

(Blackstar's been leader for a long time anyway. And yeah, only Storm in this chapter. But he had a long part here, and Moon has a long part next.)


	26. Sibling Fight

Sibling Fight

(It feels like I just started this story and I'm already finished. Well, not completely finished but you know what I mean. I might make a sequel, but it's not something official yet.)

Moon walked into her home. About a moon ago she would've called it her family's home. But now Black and Midnight were gone and she didn't even know where to begin looking. She sighed and looked at Eclipse, curled up asleep. _At least he's still here. _She thought distantly. He was the one who had convinced her to come here after what happened to Fog. She probably did need some time to recover from the shock.

She tried to sleep, but she couldn't. And even when she fell asleep for a little she had horrible nightmares about all the awful cats she'd met lately. Moon's eyes snapped open and she sighed. She wouldn't be getting any sleep right now. She might as well go looking for her siblings.

She hopped onto the branch and climbed down. She walked into the forest, towards where Midnight and Black used to meet Bloodstar. Moon scowled, that horrible cat. If it weren't for him, none of this would've happened. Then a cat jumped on her. The cat dug its claws into her sides and ripped. Moon couldn't see them, but they had black fur. _Bloodstar! _She rolled over, squashing her attacker. They hissed. _Wait a minute, that sounds like a she-cat. _Then her attacked kicked her off. Moon went flying. That was definitely more strength than Bloodstar had. She spun around to face her attacker. She felt like her entire stomach was going to come out of her. "Midnight." She said softly.

Midnight bristled. "Yes, I'm Midnight. The sibling you hate." Midnight hissed. She lunged at Moon again.

Moon jumped out of the way. "I don't hate you. I never did."

"Oh yes you do!" She pulled Moon back by the tail. "You say you take care of all 3 of us. But you don't." she pinned Moon to the ground. "You baby Black and you and Eclipse are inseparable. But your only sister you ignore. Did you ever once care about my opinion?" Moon felt tears come to her eyes. "At least Bloodstar loves me."

Moon's eyes widened. She shook Midnight off with all of her power. Midnight slid across the ground. "You think Bloodstar loves you?! He hates everyone! He's using you!"

"Oh there you go again! Like you know everything!" Midnight jumped up. "You always did that with me! You always had to be better. The best!"

"I didn't-"

Midnight never let her finish. She slashed her claw over Moon's face. Moon fell to the ground. Midnight stabbed her claws into Moon's neck. Moon opened her head. She mostly just saw plants, but then she realized they weren't the only two cats there. There was another black cat. "Black."

Black took a few steps back. Clearly, he hadn't wanted to be seen. Now Moon knew she had live. Black wasn't lost. Midnight was. It was horrible, but she knew somewhere inside it was true. She raked her claws into Midnight's stomach then bit the leg Midnight had in her neck. She bit it in the place that made it collapse. Midnight stumbled. Moon kicked her head as it came near her. Midnight hit the ground. Moon staggered up. She knew the wound in her neck had to be fixed as soon as possible. She looked down at Midnight and her eyes widened. Midnight was crying. "Moon, don't kill me. Please." She said faintly. It was weird how weak she seemed to have become, considering Moon was hurt worse, and felt stronger. "We're sisters." Midnight sobbed.

Moon sighed. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill her sister. She turned around, she had to find cobwebs. Black clawed her across the face. It was such a shock, Black had chosen Midnight. Moon was going to cry again. That's when Midnight pounced on her. She ripped into Moon's back. "Ha! You think you would defeat me that easily?" Midnight snarled. _She was faking. _Moon realized. She clawed into Midnight's stomach again, deeper this time. Then she yanked Midnight off by the paw. Midnight hit the ground. But she clawed Moon's pelt all the way down. Moon stumbled to the side. Midnight used the opportunity to jump back up and shove a claw into Moon's chest. Moon kicked dust into Midnight's eyes. It was a low, and simple, trick. But it worked. Being blinded, Midnight couldn't do a thing. _This is it. You have to do it. _Moon thought. She closed her eyes and plunged her claws into Midnight's neck. She knew it wasn't enough. Midnight was making a gurgling noise, but she wasn't dead yet. She grabbed Moon's ear and shook Moon's head violently by it. Moon swung her paws blindly. She felt one make contact. Clinging to whatever part of Midnight she was holding, she shoved her head up, it cluncked against Midnight's. Then Midnight fell. Since Moon was still holding on, she fell right with her. She got her face out of the ground. That was when she saw that part of Midnight she'd grabbed. It was her neck. Midnight was dead.

Moon swallowed hard. She'd spent most of her live with Eclipse and Midnight, Black was younger than them, and now Midnight was gone. She looked toward where Black was. She didn't hold a grudge against him. He probably hadn't even known what he was doing. But he wasn't there anymore. "Black!" she called.

She sheathed her claws and ran after his scent. After a little while she recognized where she was. This was close to the snake! She stopped as fast as she could. And there it was, the snake. Right next to Black. Or more specifically, Black's body. The snake had killed him.

"No!" she screamed. The snake turned toward her. It lashed out. She jumped back. One of her paws hit a rock. Without thinking, she picked it up and flung it at the snake. It squashed and killed the snake.

With that aside, she was reminded of a painful fact. Two of her siblings were dead. One of them hadn't even deserved it. Moon cried, but not the same way it she had when she found out Midnight was evil. This was unstoppable sobbing. If this was a drought, she'd be saving some plants.

For a while she cried alone, then someone else she knew showed up. Someone who was still her friend. "W-Whispervoice." She said through tears.

Whispervoice came over and wrapped her tail around Moon. "I'm so sorry." She said softly.

Moon cried into her. "I can't believe they're gone."

Whispervoice let her keep crying. "I know. I lost my brother too."

Moon looked up, eyes still glistening. "But, you didn't lose your sister too."

Whispervoice shook her head. "No, but I had a mate. And I lost him. But we're all in Starclan now."

Moon sniffed, but she wasn't still crying. "I won't see Midnight in Starclan. Now I have no one."

"No one? You have Eclipse. And Black will go to Starclan, he wasn't an evil cat. And you have me." Moon looked up in surprise. "I am your kin."

Moon slowly smiled. "That's why I'm being the next leader isn't it?"

"Partly. But the other cats agreed, you'll make a wonderful leader." They sat there for a while, but it was no longer in sadness. Well, at least not complete sadness.


	27. Battle Begins

Battle Begins

(I know this chapter is kind of short, but I felt I should separate this chapter from the rest of the battle.)

Fallen stood in front of his cats. It had only been a moon since they last met, but so much had changed since then. And Briarlight had been telling him all about the warrior code on the way back. If he was going to be leader, he'd need to know. It seemed much longer. "Hello everyone." He greeted. "As you know, today is the day we attack the rouges. I know their group is bigger, but if we attack tonight, we'll have the advantage of surprise. And I'm sure other cats will help when they see what we're doing."

Fang nodded. "We'll show them!" Ice shouted.

Fallen smiled. "Yes." He was going to have them go soon. But, maybe it was time to tell them about the clans. He needed warriors for his clan. He opened his mouth to tell them. _Fallen! Look! _Fallen turned his head. There was a rouge cat peering in. Once he realized they'd seen him he ran for it. "After him!" Fallen yelled.

Ice and Fang bounded after him. Fallen followed them. For a while the three of them ran after him. Then Fang dropped out. Ice finally kicked it in and pounced on the rouge and flattened. "Got you!" then she looked up. "Uh-oh."

They were now extremely close to the horse/two leg place and that's where the rouges were. They running out, ready to fight. "Well, there goes the element of surprise." Fallen muttered.

He'd meant for that thought to stay in his head, but Ice must have heard him. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Should we run?"

Fallen shook his head. "It's too late now. Go tell Fang to bring the other cats."

Ice raced back. Fallen turned to face the cats. Death stopped in front of him. He sneered. "Where are you cats Fallen? Did they all get cold feet?"

Fallen felt his pelt rise and his ears go down. _And so it begins._

* * *

Lighting and Wings watched the two leg/horse place from a tree. They knew Fallen's cats would be coming to fight soon. And they would join when that happened.

Lighting squinted; she could see a cat coming toward the horse place. But why just one? Wings gasped next to her. "That's Dinosaur. He's in the rouge group." Lighting's eyes widened. Then another cat pounced on Dinosaur. It was too late though. The rouges had seen them. Fallen had the cat go back.

Lighting got up. "We have to help." She said. Fallen couldn't hold off the entire group of rouges while his friend got help.

Wings put a paw out. "Hold it. I know we need to help, but we have to do something. But the 3of us won't be a match for them."

Lighting looked down, thinking desperately. She had to figure out what to do, and fast. That's when she looked at the horses. They'd be dangerous if they were out there. "Okay, I've got an idea. But I'm warning you, it's crazy."

Wings didn't seem bothered. "I'm listening." Lighting explained. "You're right. That is crazy. Let's do it!"

They clambered down the tree. Lighting pulled open the gate holding the horses in. They seemed a little jittery to see her, but that was good. Wings meanwhile climbed on the fence behind them. She sucked in a huge breathe, then she let out the loudest yowl she possibly could. The horses completely lost it. They went running out the fence. The rouges turned around in surprise as the horse came out. "Now we fight!" Lighting shouted. She ran out into the rouges and started attacking. Wings did the same.


	28. Helping

Helping

Storm opened his eyes. He was back in his time, in the eerie quiet. He got up and shook his head. On the plus side, he could see again. There was a hole nearby, leading into some sort of cave. _I'm glad I didn't fall in there. _He thought.

As he was looking into the hole a cat came over. "Hello Storm."

Storm looked up, but didn't turn around. He knew that voice. He turned around, "Hello Jayfeather. I feel like we just saw each other."

Jayfeather shook his head. "You might have just seen me. But I've been dead for a few generations. I haven't seen you in a long time."

Storm blinked. "Huh?"

"Time travel." Jayfeather waved his paw. "It's confusing."

Storm decided it was time to change the subject. There were still so many things he didn't understand. "So, do you know why I was there now?" he asked.

Jayfeather nodded. "I was right. You _were _there to kill Bloodstar. But that's not all you came to do." Storm sat down and waited for him to continue. "You are going to become a leader of one of the four new clans." Storm's jaw dropped. Before he could ask what the heck he was talking about, Jayfeather kept going. "Starclan has wanted the clans to return you see. So we each picked a leader, there are 3 others. And Thunderclan decided, the best way to prepare you for running a clan, was to send you back to when the clans still existed."

As confusing as this was, Storm had to admit, it made sense. He slowly nodded. "So, when will we get our nine lives?"

"Well, two of the leaders are caught up in a battle, but after that will probably be a good time."

Strom blinked. "Wait, there's a battle going on?" Jayfeather nodded. "Well, I have to help."

He started walking. Jayfeather stepped in front of him. "Wait."

"I will help." Storm said.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Let's start with one obvious problem. Do you have a clue where this battle is?"

"Uh . . . no."

"And you're just one cat. So you'll help alright. But you won't be helping alone." And then the Starclan cats began appearing.

He knew some of them. There was Bramblestar, and Squirrelflight, and Lionblaze, and Cinderheart. And the two apprentices. "Hollypaw! Thornpaw!" he said.

Hollypaw let out an amused purr. "I'm Hollyberry now." She corrected him.

"And I'm Thornpelt."

Storm smiled and nodded. "Thank you all, for choosing me as leader. And helping now."

Bramblestar nodded. "We can't let the rouges win this battle. Besides, you saved us from Bloodstar."

"Bloodstar!" someone hissed. It was someone Storm didn't know. And when he turned around, he saw it definitely wasn't a Starclan cat.

"Ah, looks like Moon's showed up. She's one of the other soon to be leaders." Jayfeather explained to Storm.

Moon blinked. "Another?" she turned to Storm. "You're going to be one too?"

He nodded. "I'm Storm. I'm going to help the other two leaders fight the rouges. And Starclan's come with. You coming too?"

Moon nodded. "Just hold on a little. I have to get my brother." She dashed off. She came back with a black cat. "Now, we can go." So they ran to join the battle.

As they got closer Jayfeather got between the two leaders. "You should probably know, the other two leaders are Lighting and Fallen."

"Right." Storm nodded. He looked at Moon. "We should probably look for those two." Moon nodded.

(There's no real way to add to this chapter except to put the battle on it. And I think the battle is fairly long, so not a good idea.)


	29. Battle Part One

Battle

(I hope this chapter doesn't end up becoming too confusing. And I might have gotten a little carried away with Lighting's fight. But I don't think I could possible cut it down.)

Lighting and Fallen fought together. It gotten easier now that Fallen's group had shown up. But it was still pretty tough, they were outnumbered and the horses weren't too picky on who they decided to walk on. Or at least, try to walk on.

Then Wings bounded up. She'd just finished fighting someone. "Death Trap!" she shouted, and pointed with her tail.

Fallen and Lighting both turned. It was Death Trap alright; she was sitting watching the battle. Fallen growled. Death Trap, realizing they'd spotted her, took off. "Let's go!" Fallen shouted.

Fallen and Lighting dashed after her. However, they weren't really catching up with her. The problem was, they were in the middle of a battle. It wasn't easy to dodge fighting cats.

And Lighting soon had a new problem. Titanium jumped in front of her and swung unsheathed claws at Lighting. Lighting went sprawling. "You stupid traitor!" Titanium yowled. "I warned you not to leave the rouge group!" she swung her paw again. Lighting rolled out of the way and jumped back up. "I warned you what would happen! And I warned you about Wings! But oh no, you had to do it the hard way!" She swung again. Lighting jumped back. She had to find a way to fight back, but Titanium had always been the better fighter. "You know, nothing gave me more pleasure than to show you a lesson. Nothing made me happier than to kill you brother." She gave an evil grin. "And to picture what it would do to you."

Lighting remembered Fog, sitting in blood. She let out a shriek and slammed into Titanium. That took Titanium by surprise. Lighting bit into her ear and lifted her head up, and slammed it into the ground again. And again. She lifted it to do so again, but Titanium swung her head. Lighting, still holding her ear, got dragged along with. Titanium brought her claws into Lighting's head. Lighting let go off her ear and turned around. She tried to kick Titanium, but Titanium was too smart for that. She jumped back. Then she grabbed Lighting's tail and dragged her back over. Lighting screeched. She spun around to face Titanium's evil grin. "And now Lighting, I'll teach you another lesson." Lighting glared in disgust at Titanium's sneer. And it was the sneer that gave Lighting her new idea. She swung her claws at Titanium's teeth. She dug her claws in as hard as she could.

Titanium reeled back and let out a spit out a few teeth. A good deal of blood came out with them. Lighting, not missing a beat, jumped back up and did the same thing to the other side of Titanium's face. More teeth came out, more blood. Titanium started up at Lighting with a new look, fear. "You can't beat me." She gurgled.

Lighting came closer. "Oh I think I can." The problem was, she'd gotten too close. Titanium launched out and bit Lighting's jaw. Lighting wanted to scream, but considering her mouth was being forced closed, she couldn't. One good thing though, was that it didn't hurt as much as it should. Titanium had lost too many teeth to make this the usual horrible move this was. Lighting jabbed her claws into Titanium's neck. Titanium shoved her over. But kept her grip firmly in Titanium's neck. She brought up another paw, and shoved those claws into the other side of her neck. Titanium forced her neck away. But now she was staggering, barely able to stand. Lighting jumped back up raced at her. She tried to fight back, but she didn't have the strength anymore. Lighting jammed her claws into Titanium's neck one more time, and she died. Lighting stood over her and glared. "And now Titanium, I've shown you a lesson."

Fallen hadn't even noticed any of this had happened. He chased Death Trap, but he couldn't catch up. Soon he lost her altogether. He sat down and sighed. "Behind you!" Hollyberry warned.

Fallen spun around. A rouge was practically on top of him. Hollyberry came over and slashed the rouges face. "Starclan." Fallen gasped.

Hollyberry nodded. "We're here to help."

For a second Fallen felt so happy he could dance. If the cats of Starclan were helping him now, they'd win for sure. But nothing could be that easy. A few seconds later, more transparent cats came. But they didn't shine like the stars and they definitely weren't just visions. _Dark Forest. _Briarlight said.

"What's Dark Forest?" he asked.

_Evil dead cats._

_Oh great. _Fallen thought with dread. But now was not the time to let that stop him. He had to find Lighting, and kill Death. He raced back to Lighting. When he reached her, he saw to other cats there. "Fallen, this is Storm and Moon." Lighting introduced, pointing with her tail to each of them in turn. "They're future leaders too."

"Hi." Storm greeted.

"Now that we're all together, we really have to find a way to end this battle." Moon said.

"Right, well, I'm killing Death. But we'll still have to get everyone's attention after that." Fallen explained.

"So, what we need is something to make our voices louder." Storm suggested.

Lighting nodded. "If I my voice was loud enough, and I told these guys to stop, they'd listen."

Moon waved her tail to something in the horse place. "What's that?"

Fallen squinted to see what she was pointing to. "Oh, that's something the two legs used. I think it made their voices louder. You know, they had all those . . . oh."

"So that's the plan. We'll get that thing. And you can kill Death." Storm said. The rest agreed to that plan, so Fallen ran off to find Death, and the other three went to get the thing the two legs used to make their voices louder.

(This chapter would've been way longer than my other ones if I kept it as one. So here's part one, I'll have part two of the battle in the next chapter.)


	30. Battle Part 2

Fallen raced around. He saw a few cats he knew fighting. Ice was losing her fight, but Thornpelt had come over to help. Fang, having not believed in Starclan was having a hard time taking all this in, but he was getting the hang of it. He was fighting a Dark Forest cat. And there was Wings fighting Dinosaur. She looked so creep when she was fighting.

But Fallen had other things to worry about. Like Death. He had to kill that cat, or they'd never be free of the rouges. Then he saw him. He was on top of a two leg building. Fallen ran inside and up to the roof. Death didn't turn around. _He doesn't see me. This'll be easier than I thought. _He ran towards Death. He jumped into the air. He was about a second from hitting him, when Death moved!

Fallen went right over the edge of the building. He grabbed onto a sill poking out of the wall with his front paws. He gripped it tightly; if he fell he'd die. Death leaned over the roof. "I wonder how you managed to lead a group. You don't seem bright enough." Death said.

Fallen growled. _He was tricking me the whole time. How could I have been so stupid? _Fallen kicked, trying desperately to get onto the sill. If Death came down while he was like this he'd be knocked off easily.

_Fallen, you had your back broken. You have the strength in your front paws. All you have to do is remember how to do it. _Briarlight reminded him.

Fallen focused back on when his back was broken. Using that memory, he shoved himself up. He could see Death's eyes widen out of the corner of his eye. But right now he was focused on pulling himself up. Letting out a scream, he pulled one more time, and he was up.

Death meanwhile had climbed down. It was a tight fit on the sill. _I guess there's no rest for me. _Fallen thought. He shoved himself back up. Death smacked him across the face. He spun around and knocked Death's feet out from under him. Death almost fell off the sill, but he managed to dig his claws in something sticking out of the roof. He bit Fallen's paw and dragged him down too. Fallen dug his claws into the sill to stop from falling. He bit into Death's mouth. Death lurched forward, breaking off a few of Fallen's teeth. He let go of Death's mouth and got back up. Death jumped back up and tried to shove Fallen over. Fallen jumped onto his hind legs and grabbed Death's shoulders. Fallen jerked him from one direction to the other, and pushed him back. Without much room, he was sure Death would fall, but he didn't. He jumped onto another sill on the building. Fallen hissed. Death just gave him this cocky grin. Fallen wondered what to do. If he jumped over, Death would easily knock him down. He looked at the window near the sill. He shattered it. Death looked puzzled, he hadn't figured out Fallen's plan yet. Fallen grabbed the glass with his mouth and started, carefully, flinging it at Death. Death's eyes widened. He dodged the glass, but there wasn't a lot of room to dodge. Some of it hit him. And one of the pieces hit his eye. He screamed and closed his other one. Fallen jumped over and shoved Death into the wall. Death kicked him. He kicked him right over the ledge.

Fallen fell down. He hit the ground and his head cracked. The world black out. Death came down and laughed. Then, Fallen was back. And he could see Briarlight again. He wasn't sure how that had happened, but he'd figure it out later. He jumped up. Death's eyes grew wide and crouched lower. "B-but you're dead."

"I believe in Starclan! They save me!" Fallen shouted. He looked, with just his eyes, towards where Briarlight had been to see if he was right. But she wasn't there anymore. She was fighting Breezepelt from Dark Forest.

Death hissed. "Starclan won't save you forever! I killed you once, I can do it again!" He pounced onto Fallen's back. Fallen rolled over but Death jumped away. Fallen kept rolling and rolled Death over. _Bet that's never been done before. _He thought. He shoved his claws into Death's neck. Death kicked him off. He spun around and kicked Fallen in the chest. Fallen dropped, knowing Death would keep attacking. Sure enough, Death tried to attack again, but he lost balance when Fallen moved. Fallen jumped back up, clawing Death's stomach on the way. Death tried to claw Fallen's neck. But his aim wasn't the greatest. _He can only see out of one eye. _Fallen remembered. _He's not used to it. _Fallen jumped out of range. Death ran closer. Fallen did some quick hops back and forth. Death shook his head, getting dizzy by the movement. Fallen used the opportunity to drive his claws back into Death's neck. Death gave a gasp, then fell over dead.

Fallen let out a huff. It was actually kind of weird. He'd spent his entire life worried about the rouge group. But now both their leader and second in command were gone. It was like half his life had just disappeared. _But it hasn't. You're going to lead a clan now. And you're going to have some time for peace._

He grabbed Death and ran as fast as he could towards the others.

(Guess what. Part three time. And yeah, some things are spelled wrong. Sorry.)


	31. Battle Part 3

Storm, Lighting, and Moon ran towards the horse place. At first it seemed like this would be easy, but of course, nothing ever was. They had reached the doorway of the horse place when a Dark Forest cat jumped out and slammed into Storm. Storm was forced to take several steps back. Then he saw who it was. "Bloodstar." He gasped.

Bloodstar sneered. "I've been waiting a long time for my revenge on you."

He pounced on Storm and started clawing his sides. Storm saw Moon and Lighting; they seemed to be getting over the shock of seeing Bloodstar and were getting ready to attack. "No!" Storm rolled over and dug his claws into Bloodstar, keeping him on the ground. "Go get that two leg thing! I can handle him!"

The only problem was, he'd looked away to tell them to do that. Bloodstar kicked him in the chest, both getting him off and winding him. "See Storm, I've had a long time to practice, and now I'm better than you." Then he slammed a paw across Storm's face. Storm fell. Bloodstar jumped on him. Storm rolled over and raked his claws against Bloodstar's stomach. Bloodstar hissed and jumped off. Storm sprang back up. His face met one of Bloodstar's claws again.

_He really has gotten better! _Storm thought with dread. He wondered if he could still beat him.

He jumped back as Bloodstar shot his claws towards his neck. Then Storm jumped onto Bloodstar, being the bigger one, he knocked Bloodstar to the ground. Bloodstar bit into Storm's neck. Storm yowled and jerked his head away. Then he grabbed Bloodstar's collar and yanked. Bloodstar made a chocking sound as his collar got tighter. Storm pulled harder, for second, he thought he could win this way. He was wrong. Bloodstar brought up his huge sharp claws, and cut the collar off. Then he made yet another swipe at Storm's face. Storm jumped out of the way this time. Bloodstar got back to his feet. He dashed in, clawed Storm, and dashed out again. He tried to do it again. Storm grabbed his tail on the way out and yanked him back. As he got closer, he kicked Storm in the chest. Storm took a few steps back.

Bloodstar loomed over him. Then a pair of claws entered his neck. Storm blinked. Moon came into view, "That's for what you did to my siblings!" she hissed.

Bloodstar toppled over. Then he faded and was gone altogether. Gone for good. Storm and Moon looked at each other in silence for a little, despite the battle going on around them. Then Lighting's voice boomed over the battle. "STOP!" That got everyone's attention alright.

Fallen came running up with Death's body. "You're leader is gone." He said to the remaining rouges. "And so is your second. We've won."

If anyone was going to go back to fighting, they weren't now. Anyone that is, except Wings. "One second." Lighting said. She went over to Wings.

Wings had defeated Dinosaur, she just hadn't killed him. "Let him go Wings." Lighting said.

Dinosaur looked surprised at that comment. Wings jut looked angry. "No!" she hissed. "He deserves to die!"

"Maybe, but you're not a killer." Lighting reminded her. Wings looked a little more uncertain, but it was still clear she wanted to kill Dinosaur. Lighting looked into her eyes. "You know the right thing to do." Wings finally seemed to be returning to her senses. She let go of Dinosaur.

"Get out of here!" Lighting told him. He took off.

Lighting walked back to the other three. The Starclan cats came over there too. Storm looked out; all the cats were staring at them. They clearing knew he, Fallen, Lighting, and Moon weren't finished yet. But he wasn't really sure where to start.

"Whether or not you believed in the clans, I think you can all see they're real." Fallen stated. He flicked his tail towards Starclan. There were some unsure nods and murmurs. "Well, Starclan asked us to make four new clans. I'll be Fallenstar. That's Stormstar, Moonstar, and Lightingstar." Stormstar felt relieved. Fallen had been a leader half his life, of course he'd known what to say. But now he didn't seem to know anymore. "So. . ."

Lightingstar sighed impatiently. "Look, we're all going to go to different spots around here. You want to join our clan; you come up and talk to us. When everyone's decided or gone, we'll do all the stuff clans do." She didn't have a clue what clans did, but it seemed to work. They all split up. Starclan stayed more or less in the middle.

Lightingstar noticed after a little her group was the smallest. It was no surprise to see Fallenstar was getting the most cats. He'd already been leader. Then Wings walked up to. "Uh . . . Lightingstar, can I join your clan?"

Lightingstar smiled. "Oh Wings. You don't even have to ask."

Wings hesitated. "But Lightingstar, what if I. . ." she lowered her voice. "Lose control?"

"That's what I'm here for. We'll break that habit of yours."

Wings nodded and smiled. Wings joined seemed to have helped her out. More cats came to join her clan. Fallenstar still had the most cats, but now it wasn't such a huge difference anymore.

Once everyone had decided, Moonstar turned to the Starclan cats. "So, now what?" she asked.

"You'll have to decide on territory. Then the leaders will get their nine lives." Firestar explained. Then he and the other Starclan cats.

After a short silence Moonstar said, "I call forest territory."

"Fine, but I want Thunderclan's old territory." Stormstar said.

Lightingstar rolled her eyes. "We have _way _more space than the last four clans did. My clan's staying right here." She sat down.

"I'm going to stay in the abandoned two leg place too." Fallenstar added.

Stormstar turned to Moonstar. "I guess we're going to split the lake territory." Moonstar shrugged and those two, as well as their new warriors, walked off towards the lake. Fallenstar walked off deeper into the two leg place. And Lightingstar and her cats entered the horse place. That would be their camp.


	32. Before Nine Lives

Before Nine Lives

(Don't worry, they'll get their nine lives in the next chapter.)

Stormstar walked into Bramblestar's old den. Looking around, he could see how much time had passed. It didn't even smell like Thunderclan anymore. In a way, he was sad those times were over. But he was bringing back the clans, and soon he had to get his nine lives. And he had to pick a deputy. And everyone had to get warrior names. And when someone became medicine cat they'd need to go to Moonpool too. _And, and, and. Too many things to do. Just take it one step at a time. _The first time step would be to get warrior names.

He walked out. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, come here!" The cats seemed a little confused by the wording, but they all came. "Okay, everyone, you all need warrior names. So tell me your names."

The cats looked at each other awkwardly. A black cat stepped forward. "I'm Night." She called up to him.

"Now you're Nightwind." He said. And so everyone got their warrior names this way. Some of them were still too young to be warriors, so he added paw to their names. And then he had to explain why he did that. But there were no kits here. "Alright, now I'm going to go get my nine lives. I'll be back. And if anyone wants to be medicine cat, now's the time to think about it." He would also have to give the apprentices mentors, and get a deputy, but there was no need to overwhelm everyone. He walked out and towards Moonpool.

* * *

Fallenstar walked into his old home. This would be the leader's den from now on. It was weird to be here again. It felt like so much had changed since he was last here. Then he saw someone familiar standing there. "Briarlight."

Briarlight looked up. She smiled. "Hello Fallenstar."

"Briarlight," Fallenstar hesitated to say what he next asked. But he knew he had to. "When I was fighting Death, and I fell off the building. . ."

"Yes?" Briarlight urged him to continue.

"I didn't die. And then I could see you again. What happened?"

Briarlight smiled sadly. "Fallenstar, I gave you a life the day we met. I gave you the live of persistence."

Fallenstar had to admit, this made a good deal of sense. At least compared to all the other crazy things that had been happening. "So, I'll get one less live than the rest?"

"Technically no. Lightingstar and Moonstar have already lost a life too."

For a second the two stood in silence. Then Ice called from outside. "Go to your clan." Briarlight said. Then she faded.

Fallenstar went back outside, to where his new clan was waiting for him. Not that it was really new. He'd always led these cats, and they would stay with him no matter what.

* * *

Lightingstar watched the cats get their new nests. She would be staying in the upper part of the horse place. Wings was standing near. "Lightingstar, shouldn't you be going to Moonpool?"

Lightingstar felt her pelt shrink in embarrassment. "Oh right. Uh . . . I don't really know where Moonpool is." She admitted.

Wings looked at her in shock. "You don't?"

"I didn't believe in the clans until Mistystar talked to me okay?! How would I know?"

Then another cat came up. Lightingstar believe his name was Ash. "Lightingstar, I'd like to be the medicine cat of this clan."

"Medicine cat?" Lightingstar asked. She felt like such an idiot.

"Yeah, all the clans used to have a medicine cat in case cats got sick or hurt. And they had a deputy to take over when their leader dies." Ash explained

Lightingstar looked at Wings and Ash. She nodded, then dashed out. "Everyone listen up! We're having a meeting!" she shouted. All the cats came over. "My deputy is Wings. She'll be leader when I die. And Ash will be my medicine cat. Now I'm going to get my nine lives, and Ash is coming with me."

The two left, she saw Wings looking a bit overwhelmed. "Thank you. I can't believe I'm going to meet Starclan!" Ash said. He was so excited. Lightingstar let him take the lead, feeling relieved. No one would ever have to know she didn't know where Moonpool was.

(You know, I think there are only two chapters left of this story. Though it depends on how things go.)


	33. Nine Lives

Nine Lives

(I had to look up some of the cats who gave lives. I really should've started with the right book.)

Stormstar, Lightingstar, Fallenstar, Moonstar, and Ash arrived at Moonpool. "Who's that?" Fallenstar asked Lightingstar.

"This is Ash." She replied. "He's going to be my medicine cat."

Everyone seemed to decide that was a good answer. They all gathered around Moonpool. For a while they all just stood there. Lightingstar was the one who asked. "So, anyone knows how this works?"

"Well, I think we all put our tongues to the water and fall asleep. Pretty simple actually." Stormstar explained.

Lightingstar muttered "Know it all." Under her breath. Then they all put their tongues to the water and fell asleep.

Lightingstar woke up in Starclan with Ash. She'd expected to see Mistystar, or some other Riverclan there. And she did see a cat, but it wasn't a Riverclan cat. "Fog." She ran up to him. "Oh Fog, I'm so sorry."

Fog smiled sadly at his sister. "Don't worry Lightingstar. It was more important you live than I. Now come on." He started walking off. Lightingstar and Fog walked after him. "While we walk there, I'm supposed to tell you the warrior code." And he did tell them. It didn't seem like it would be too hard to forget. Some of the rules were obvious, like not to kill a cat unless it was in self-defense. And then there was the no kittypet rule. That wouldn't be a problem. There were no two legs. And she had Ash to help her remember.

Then Fog brought them to a clearing with Riverclan cats. Mistystar wasn't there. Fog explained that was because she'd already given Lightingstar a life. "And I'll give you your next." He said. And he did. He gave her the life of patients. _Patients and forgivness. I have a feeling they're trying to tell me something here. _She thought after the pain was gone.

It was far from over though. Silverstream, Leopardstar, Feathertail, Crookedstar, Lightingpelt, and Willowshine also gave her a life. It was horribly painful, but she made it through. And she felt different afterwards.

Lightingstar staggered a little. Ash walked up to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She knew he'd been talking a little with the Starclan cats while she was getting the lives.

"Fine." She said.

* * *

Stormstar looked around Starclan. An orange flame like cat came up. Stormstar was a little disappointed, he'd been hoping to see someone he knew. The flame cat must have noticed his disappointment. "Don't worry, you'll see your friends soon. But I suggested you, so I'll be giving you your first life."

"Oh. Okay."

"Come on." He turned around, and flicked his tail for Stormstar to follow. "I'm Firestar, by the way."

He led Stormstar into a clearing. Stormstar found himself smiling when he saw so many familiar faces. "Hi guys." he said.

"Hi Stormstar!" Hollyberry said brightly.

Jayfeather just made some sort of snorting noise. "Firestar just give him a live. We don't have all day." So Stormstar got his first life from Firestar. It was the life of acceptence, to teach him when he was defeated. And that, sometimes, that was okay. He got the others from Bramblestar, Jayfeather, Hollyberry, Thornpelt, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Dovestar. Apparently, Bramblestar had chosen Dovewing to be deputy after Squirrelflight died.

* * *

Moonstar looked around. She smiled when she saw

the cat waiting for her. "Whispervoice." She said.

Whispervoice smiled. "Come on Moonstar. I'll take you to the other cats. Since I've already given you a life, I can't give you another. But I have to tell you about the warrior code."

"Warrior code?" Moonstar asked.

Whispervoice nodded and started walking. Moonstar walked after. "The warrior code are rules warriors must live by. If they break these rules, they will be punished." Whispervoice explained the rules. Moonstar felt a little overwhelmed, these were a lot of rules. But she was determined to remember them for her clan.

Whispervoice led her into a clearing of Windclan warriors. And there was a very familiar face there. "Black!" she cried.

Black walked forward, looking embarrassed. "I'm supposed to give you your first life." He mumbled. Moonstar nodded. Black swallowed. "I give you the life of love." It was a little painful, but love was one thing Moonstar could already do, so it wasn't too horrible. Then Onestar, Tallstar, Crowfeather, Kestrelflight, Ashstar, Swiftfoot, and Mothflight gave her a life.

* * *

Fallenstar looked around. _So this is Starclan. _He didn't even need a guide. He walked as he looked around, and walked right into a clearing. There were eight cats sitting there. When they realized he was there, one of them got up. "Greetings Fallenstar." He said. "I'm Blackstar. We chose you as leader. So we will be giving you your lives."

Fallenstar nodded, but looked confused. "If you chose me, how come Briarlight was the one who helped me when I broke my back."

Blackstar looked uncomfortable answering, but he didn't have to. Another cat got up. "Only cats who'd had their backs broken could've helped you. It limits our options."

Blackstar nodded. "Thanks you Flametail. Now, I will give you your life. I will give you the life of cunning."

_Cunning? _Fallenstar wondered. He felt a little confused bu bowed his head and prepared to recieve the life none the less. He also got a life from Flametail, Yellowfang, Tigerheart, Tawnypelt, Oakfur, Snowbird, and Cinderfur. They weren't all like Blackstar's, but by the end, he was beginning to pick up on Shadowclan's personality.


	34. After Nine Lives

After Nine Lives

(Last chapter. It's a little short, but there wasn't much left to say.)

Stormstar jolted up to find himself back at Moonpool. It felt like such a weird experience. He didn't have much time to think about it though. The others woke up. They all stared at each other for a little.

"Well, that was interesting. Are we going back now?" Ash asked.

Moonstar looked like she was trying not to laugh. Stormstar had completely forgotten about Ash. "Sure. Sounds good." Lightingstar said. They all went back to their own clans.

Stormstar slipped back into Thunderclan's old camp. It was Stormclan's camp now. He watched his warriors. There was a lot to do. But it could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Lightingstar walked back into the horse place. "Lightingstar! You're back!" Wings cried.

"Well, you didn't think I'd run away from my clan did you?" she teased.

Wings shook her head. "No, I suppose not."

"You'll need a warrior name. And so will Ash, and all the other warriors here. You can be Wingshadow. Ash will be Ashpelt." Wingshadow was giving her a funny look. "What?" Lightingstar asked.

"It's hard to place, but you seem different."

Lightingstar shrugged. "I feel different." She turned, she had to find out everyone's name and change it to a warrior name. Then she turned back to Wingshadow. "Different's okay isn't it?"

Wingshadow blinked. Then she smiled. "I think I can get used to it." She teased.

Lightingstar smiled. "Then come on, we've got a lot of cats to name."

* * *

Fallenstar walked back to his clan. "Fallenstar's back!" Fang, now Fangmouth, shouted. Everyone smiled and greeted him.

Ice, now Icepelt, walked over. "Have you decided on a deputy yet?" she asked.

Fallenstar bit his lip. He hadn't. Fangmouth and Icepelt were the most obvious choices. But while Fangmouth was loyal, he didn't have leader skills. And Icepelt, well, it was hard to place. Maybe it was that she seemed full of herself, or that she was too soft. Either way, she wouldn't be leader. Fallenstar shook his head. "No."

Some of the cats seemed disappointed, but Icepelt walked up and put her tail on him. "You have nine lives, we can wait."

Fallenstar smiled. "Thanks." He said.

* * *

Moonstar walked back to her clan. She had what was Riverclan and Windclan's old territory. And her camp was this large island, she didn't know it, but it used to be where the clans met. Eclipse was waiting for her. "Moonstar, are you okay?" he asked.

Moonstar knew what he was talking about. Her siblings. She thought about it before answering. Yes, she'd lost Midnight forever. But she still had Eclipse, and Black was in Starclan. And then there was Whispervoice. She wasn't alone. She smiled. "I'm okay."

Eclipse looked a little surprised, but he nodded. "That's good." Then he stepped aside and let her in.

She walked up and wrapped her tail around him. "Come on Eclipsepelt, let's go."

Eclipsepelt smiled, he liked his new name. The two siblings walked into camp together.

(The sequel is called 'Phenomenon' with a 2 in parenthesis.)


End file.
